Beautiful Tragic
by PeDeeS
Summary: (Update chap 6) Sasuke dan Karin dulu adalah sepasang kekasih sampai Karin mengkhianati Sasuke dengan menikahi kakaknya Sakura, Sasori. Sasuke akhirnya balas dendam dengan memanfaatkan Sakura. Namun hal tak terduga terjadi..
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke dan Karin dulu adalah sepasang kekasih sampai Karin mengkhianati Sasuke dengan menikahi kakaknya Sakura, Sasori. Sasuke akhirnya balas dendam dengan memanfaatkan Sakura. Namun hal tak terduga terjadi..

**BEAUTIFUL TRAGIC**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Length: Multichapter

Chara: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin dan Sasori

Warning: Typo, gaje, M, Angst, AU, Family, tragedy, hurt/ comfort, thriller, OTP, agak OOC.

_Happy Reading.._

_._

'**Duarrrr... syuuuuuuutt.. duaarr.. tarr tarr tarr**...' terdengar dentuman kembang api di langit malam di musim salju yang dingin menandakan pesta pergantian tahun baru masehi.

Terlihat seorang gadis berhelaian soft pink mengenakan sweater tebal berwarna merah maroon yang menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sedang kedinginan akibat cuaca di musim salju. ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sedang berdoa dalam hati.

_'Kami-sama_, terimakasih untuk tahun sebelumnya telah memberikanku kebahagiaan. Untuk _Okaa-san_, tolong berikanlah beliau kesehatan, untuk _Otou-san_ di surga, aku merindukanmu _Tou-san_. Rindu sekali berkumpul denganmu seperti dulu..' Gadis itupun tidak bisa membendung air mata lagi. '.. untuk Sasori-_nii_. Aku mohon _Kami-sama_, carikanlah dia pendamping hidup yang cantik dan membuat _Onii-chan _bahagia di sisa hidupnya yang sebentar ini dan semoga ia bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan baik. Dan terakhir untukku sendiri, aku berharap tahun ini lulus SMA dan masuk Kedokteran di Universitas Konoha, dengan nilai terbaik tentunya. Amin'.

"Sakura-_chan,_ ayo cepat turun ke bawah kita Barbeque, _Kaa-san_ dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di bawah." Seorang laki-laki berambut merah memanggil adiknya di atas rumah mereka. "Eh, tunggu dulu." Alisnya mengerjit memperhatikan adiknya. "kenapa matamu? Habis nangis ya melihat kembang api? Huuu.. dasar cengeng."

"Eh.. _nii-chan_ apa-apaan, sih. Aku hanya berdoa dan teringat _Otou-s_an. Ia, ini aku juga mau turun".

Laki-laki itu terdiam lalu memeluk adik kesayangannya. "Hahaha. _Baka imouto, Tou-san_ pasti bahagia di sana, aku juga sangat merindukannya,_ kaa-san_ pun pasti begitu, makanya kita yang masih di dunia ini haruslah bahagia agar _tousaa_n di sana juga bisa tenang."

Ia memengang pundak adiknya lalu menatapnya intens. "dengar Sakura_-chan_, hidup di dunia ini tidaklah mudah, kau sekarang sudah berusia 17 tahun. Dan waktuku juga tidak akan lama lagi. Akan ada saat-saat tersulit, jika kamu menghadapinya dengan menangis, itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan apapun. Kau harus mandiri, kau harus kuat. Oke!"

Gadis itu sontak terdiam mendengar nasehat kakaknya yang serius. Jarang sekali kakaknya berkata seserius ini. Dia memang gadis yang manja dan cengeng. Namun ia mempunyai cita-cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya, untuk itu dia bertekad untuk menjadi seorang dokter dan tidak berminat untuk mengikuti jejak ayah dan kakaknya untuk bekerja di perusahaan.

Diangakat tangan kanannya menyentuh dahi memberi hormat seperti seorang tentara terhadap komandannya. "Siap, Bos!. Eh, _Btw nii-chan_ sendiri sudah berumur 25 tahun tapi belum dapat pacar? Makanya jangan _playboy_! kaya anak kecil aja. Weeek!".

Ya, kakaknya memang sudah berumur 25 tahun, seorang Direktur perusahaan Kosmetik terkenal se Konoha, Haruno Group milik mendiang ayahnya. Ia memiliki paras yang tampan, memiliki kulit putih bak porselin, bermanikkan hazel dengan rambut bewarna merah maroon. Dengan penampilan serta latar belakang keluarga yang terpandang membuat banyak para wanita yang jatuh cinta padanya. Ia pun sering berkencan dengan para wanita tersebut tapi dia tidak pernah serius. Baginya ada dua wanita yang sangat ia sayangi, yaitu Ibunya dan adiknya, Haruno Sakura. Namun tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, Sasori sebenarnya mengidap kelainan jantung sejak kecil. Ia tahu bahwa hidupnya tidak akan bertahan sampai setengah abad. Ia tidak ingin menikah dan meninggalkan anak istrinya kelak seperti mendiang ayahnya.

"yasudah ayo kita turun!"

"hai"

Kebahagiaan tengah menyelimuti keluarga Haruno yang sedang berkumpul merayakan pergantian tahun baru. Walaupun pesta tersebut hanya dirayakan oleh Sakura, Sasori, Ibu mereka serta para pelayan-pelayan di rumah mereka namun hal tersebut tidak membuat suasana perayaan menjadi bosan, justru sangat menyenangkan.

Mungkin di tahun ini adalah awal dari cerita mereka yang rumit, tragis namun indah. Takdir Tuhan, tidak ada yang bisa menebak bukan?.

_'Otou-san, happy new year!'_

.

"Tap.. tap.. tap.." bunyi langkah kaki lelaki berusia 19 tahun menaiki anak tangga menuju rumah kotrakannya.

Saat ini tubuhnya benar-benar lelah karena dari tadi pagi ia bekerja _part time_ di salah satu restoran masakan Indonesia di Konoha dan harus lembur hingga hampir larut malam karena ramai dipadati pengunjung yang ingin merayakan tahun baru di restoran tersebut.

"_Tadaima_!" di bukanya pintu rumahnya yang masih gelap. sepertinya tidak ada orang di dalam sana.

"_Onii-san_, apa kau tidak ada di rumah?" teriaknya sambil mencari kakaknya di dalam rumah namun yang di cari tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya. _'Kalau kau pergi kenapa kau tidak menelponku, sih? Kau tau kan kalau kondisimu sedang tidak stabil._' ia memeriksa isi kantong celananya _'Ah, ia aku lupa Hpku tinggal di rumah'_ bantinnya kesal. Ia sangat merasa kacau sekali.

"Kejutaaaaannnn! _Happy new year_ Sasuke." teriak serontak beberapa orang memadati kamarnya. Ternyata kakaknya Uchiha Itachi bersembunyi di kamar adiknya bersama Karin, pacar sasuke dan juga naruto dan Sai sahabat Sasuke. Awalnya mereka sama sekali tidak ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Sasuke, tetapi karena Sasuke yang tidak bisa dihubungi dan sibuk bekerja akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuat kejutan.

Uchiha sasuke adalah lelaki yang dingin, dengan wajah yang rupawan, ditambah lagi dia merupakan mahasiswa yang jenius seangkatannya jurusan Bisnis di Universitas Konoha. Ia tinggal bersama kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi sendiri berumur 24 tahun, dan ia bekerja sebagai pembuat tembikar. Hasil keramik buatannya sudah terjual bahkan sampai ke luar Konoha dan di kenal sebagai tembikar yang mempunyai ukiran tangan yang khas. Namun ia mengidap kanker paru-paru, meskipun penyakit tersebut masih stadium awal namun hal itu sudah membuatnya hampir putus asa. Uchiha bersaudara hidup sederhana, orang tua mereka telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan waktu Sasuke masih berumur 7 tahun. Kehidupan yang rumit ini, harus membuat sasuke bekerja keras dan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dingin dan mandiri. Ia harus bekerja untuk uang kuliah, obat kakaknya serta kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari. Namun ia sangat menyayangi kakak, pacar serta kedua sahabatnya.

"Hn_.. happy new year_!" jawabnya dingin.

Setidaknya di sela-sela lelahnya ia masih melihat senyum kebahagiaan orang-orang yang di kasihinya. Yah, ia cukup bahagia sesaat hari ini.

.

"Hooam.. sepertinya aku tertidur di ruang tengah karena acara kemarin. Seingatku aku tidak tidur di kamar. Lalu siapa yang membawaku?" bingung sasuke seraya bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tentu saja aku, sayang. Kau semalam mabuk dan kelihatan kelelahan. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu tidur kedinginan di ruang tamu bersama teman-temanmu." Seorang gadis berhelai merah dan menggunakan kaca mata yang bernama Uzumaki Karin masuk ke kamar sasuke sambil membawakan semangkuk sup hangat. "ini aku bawakan kau sup jahe, baik untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

"hn". Sasuke mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan langsung melahapnya

"Bagus, makan yang banyak ya, Sasuke." Karin mengelus lembut rambut raven Sasuke yang terlihat berantakan

"Tunggu, kenapa tanganmu ini? Apakah rentenir itu datang lagi?" Sasuke yang melihat lengan Karin mengelus rambutnya langsung ia tarik. Terlihat ada warna biru dan bengkak di lengan wanita yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama 5 tahun itu.

"Ah.. ano.. bukan apa-apa kok, Sasuke. Itu karena kemarin aku tertimpa barang saat ingin membereskannya di toko. Sudah aku kasih obat, kok. Kau tenang saja." Senyum palsu penuh kekhawatiran miliknya bisa ia tutupi dengan baik. Ia menarik ke tangannya lalu mebereskan mangkuk Sasuke dan kembali kedapur. Namun gelagat aneh miliknya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dari bungsu Uchiha.

_'Aku tahu, Karin. Kau sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dariku_.' Batin Sasuke sambil menatap punggung karin yang menjauh darinya.

Karin adalah teman kecil Sasuke sekaligus tetangganya. Keluarga Karin membuka sebuah toko minuman keras, namun karena tokonya hampir bangkrut karena terjerat hutang yang tak kunjung lunas kepada rentenir. hidup karin harus di hantui oleh penagih hutang. Orang tua Karin melarikan diri dan meninggalkan Karin seorang diri. Karin kecil yang di pukul oleh rentenir langsung kabur dan bersembunyi di rumah Sasuke. Saat itulah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa iba melihat kondisi Karin dan segera menolong Karin bersembunyi. Sasuke juga berjanji pada Karin bahwa kelak ia akan membantu Karin untuk melunasi semua hutang Karin. Setelah Karin berumur 20 tahun. Ia mendapatkan kabar tentang keberadaan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya di bunuh oleh orang suruhan rentenir tersebut. Dan itu menjadi pukulan terberat baginya. Para rentenir itu pun lantas mencari Karin lagi.

.

"_Nii-san_, aku berangkat kuliah. Jangan lupa minum obatmu.!"

"ukhuuk.. ukhuuk. Iaa. Hati-hati di jalan, _baka otouto_"

"Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya kepada Itachi. Ia yakin bahwa kakaknya ini tidak baik-baik saja.

"ukhuuk.. Ukhhuukkk. Uhuukk.. hoek,.. ukhuuk. Ah.. darah." Itachi tersungkur di lantai sambil memeganggi mulutnya yang sejak tadi sudah mengeluarkan darah segar. Wajahnya yang putih cerah sekarang berubah menjadi putih pucat tak berdaya.

"_Nii-san_..! astaga.. ! Kami-sama.. ada apa lagi denganmu ini, _nii-san_.?" Sasuke yang tadinya sudah siap berangkat kuliah langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang terjatuh dan langsung menghubungi Ambulance.

Sebuah mobil putih berlampu rotator merah dengan tulisan "Ambulance" yang terbalik di depan segera tiba setelah 10 menit hubungi. Itachi yang sekarat langsung dibawa kedalam mobil tersebut.

"Ah_.. baka otouto._ Seharusnya kau langsung kuliah saja tadi. Tidak usah menghantarku. Aku masih bisa mengurusnya sendiri.. Ukhuk..Ukhuk!" ucap Itachi dengan suaranya yang sangat parau. Nafasnya yang kacau ia paksakan bicara kepada adiknya.

"Diamlah, _nii-san_.! Aku bisa mengurus sendiri kuliahku. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah sakit. Jadi tenanglah!". Bujuk Sasuke kepada kakaknya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah perintah. Sasuke tidak ingin kakaknya makin parah. Itachi adalah saudara satu-satunya yang ia miliki di dunia ini.

.

Seorang pria berjas putih dengan membawa stetoskop yang melingkari lehernya keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan langsung menghampiri sang wali pasien. Terlihat ekspresi pria yang disebut Dokter itu seperti sedang putus asa.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke ke pada dokter tersebut dengan wajah khawatir yang ia tutupi dengan gelagat _cool_nya.

"Sepertinya pertumbuhan sel yang tidak terkontrol pada jaringan paru-parunya sudah hampir menyebar ke luar paru-paru." dokter itu langsung memegangi pundak Sasuke yang dari tadi terlihat bergetar seakan sudah mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi.

Sasuke memebelalakan matanya. "Maksudmu keadaannya semakin buruk. Bukankah kau sudah memberikan resep obat untuk kakakku waktu itu? Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" segelintir pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kepada sang dokter.

"Sepertinya dia harus segera dirawat di rumah sakit ini dan harus dilakukan pembedahan. Obat yang diberikan waktu itu hanyalah mencegah rasa sesak di dadanya, bukan untuk mengobatinya. dan jika tidak dilakukan pembedahan secepat mungkin maka mungkin kondisinya akan bertambah buruk lagi.." dokter itu berhenti memberikan penjelasannya seraya membetulkan jas dokternya "..masih banyak yang harus aku jelaskan kepadamu, sebaiknya kita bicarakan di ruanganku saja!" Lanjut dokter itu dan langsung pergi menuju ruangannya yang diiringi oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

Hati Sasuke saat ini penuh dengan kekhawatiran sekaligus syok dengan keadaan kakak satu-satunya, namun kekhawatiran tersebut dapat ia tutupi dengan sikap andalannya yang dingin. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan dokter. Ia tahu bahwa biaya untuk pembedahan kakaknya tidaklah murah. Jadwal pembedahan juga sudah ditentukan. Tepatnya seminggu lagi. Untuk itu Sasuke harus segera mencari uang tersebut karena jika satu minggu sebelum pembedahan ia tidak membayar, pihak rumah sakit tentu tidak akan melakukan pembedahan kepada kakaknya.

.

Disuatu tempat di sebuah restoran yang bergaya Indonesia lengkap dengan dekorasi Batik menghiasi setiap sudut restoran yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Terlihat seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ dan bermanik emerald sedang duduk menunggu pesanan makan siangnya seorang diri. Ia baru saja pulang dari latihan memanah. Ia memang gadis yang ceria, anggun, pintar dan terlihat feminim tersebut ternyata mempunyai hobi yang cukup unik bagi perempuan feminim pada umumnya yaitu memanah. Setiap ia merasa jenuh ataupun sedang _badmood _ia pasti akan melampiaskannya dengan bermain anak panah. Dan sehabis latihan ia pasti memesan makanan khas indonesia yaitu _Pempek Kapal Selam_. dan ia memakannya dengan santai dirumahnya, namun entah angin apa dia ingin sekali makan langsung di restoran tersebut. sepertinya saat ini ia benar-benar sedang jenuh dirumahnya karena ia merasa kesepian padahal ini masih suasana tahun baru.

"ini!" ucapan sang pelayan kepada Sakura. Ucapan tersebut terdengar tidak ramah.

"Ah, ia. Terimakasih.." Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan sikap sang pelayan langsung menyerngitkan sebelah alisnya dan memicingkan matanya. ".. tapi boleh aku kasih saran?"

"Hn"

"Sepertinya kau lebih tampan kalau tersenyum. itu saja, sih!" ucap Sakura sarkastik. Sakura memang gadis yang blak-blakan walaupun terhadap orang yang belum dikenalnya. Ia merasa tidak senang jika ada orang lain bersikap dingin padanya.

"Maaf nona" ucap sang pelayan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan dan lekas pergi." Menyebalkan!" desisnya.

Suasana hati sang pelayan saat ini memang sedang buruk. Sang kakak yang sebentar lagi akan melakukan pembedahan dan ia harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang banyak secepat mungkin untuk kakaknya. Namun pelayan yang bermarga Uchiha ini sedikit menarik sudut kanan bibirnya mengingat saran dari sang pelanggannya tadi. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang protes dengan sikap dinginnya. Bahkan sang manajer restoranpun tidak pernah mempermasalakannya. sikapnya yang dingin terhadap pelanggan memang salah, setidaknya dia haruslah bersikap profesional dengan pekerjaannya. 'Gadis yang menyebalkan.' itulah kesan pertama bungsu Uchiha pada gadis itu.

"_Itadakimasu_!" sakura langsung melahap makanannya. Ia sangat menikmati suana restoran yang cukup ramai. Dilihatnya sekeliling restoran. Ia sedikit merasa iri dengan mereka yang datang bersama teman, keluarga bahkan bersama pacar mereka. Sementara ia hanya sendirian menikmati makanannya.

Terlihat seorang bapak tua yang terlihat gelisah melihat isi dompetnya yang kosong. Bapak tua itu tidak membawa uang untuk membayar makanannya. Sakura pun memperhatikan bapak tua itu langsung berdiri ingin menuju _washtaple_. Ia melewati bapak tua itu dan menjatuhkan uangnya dengan sengaja.

"Ah, apakah ini uang bapak? Uang ini terjatuh di dekat kursi bapak duduk." Seraya ia memberikan uang yang sebenarnya miliknya kepada bapak itu dengan ramah dan senyuman bak malaikat.

"I..iiaa.. makasih nak" bapak itu terlihat kaget dan menerima uang itu. Nasib baik sekali bapak tua ini.

Sakura langsung duduk di tempatnya dan langsung melanjutkan santapannya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, aksinya barusan diperhatikan oleh sang bungsu Uchiha yang tak sengaja melihatnya tadi. Terlihat senyum simpul di wajahnya. "masih ada orang yang seperti itu ternyata".

.

Sudah enam hari terlewati dengan cepat. Artinya besok adalah jadwal pembedahan kakaknya. Siang dan malam bahkan waktu untuk kuliah pun ia telantarkan demi mengumpulkan uang untuk sang kakak. Uang yang ia kumpulkan sudah hampir cukup.

"_Baka ototou,_ maafkan sikap kakakmu yang hanya menyusahkanmu saja" ucap Itachi dengan senyum pucat di wajahnya.

"Makanya kau harus cepat keluar dari sini agar tidak menyusahkanku lagi, _onii-san_!. Hahahaha " jawab sasuke dengan candanya.

"hahaha.." suara tawa lepas oleh dua orang pria terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar pasien milik Uchiha Itachi. jika bersama kakaknya, Sasuke bukanlah pria yang dingin.

"Drrrttttt.. Drrrtttt.. Drtttt..!" bunyi Hp sasuke dari dalam kantongnya yang memecahkan keceriaan dua kakak adik tersebut.

"moshi-mos... APA? SIAL. AKU AKAN KESANA. TENANGLAH?" terlihat sepasang mata Onyx langsung membulat dan wajah geram Sasuke yang langsung mematikan Hpnya dan langsung mengambil jaketnya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ada apa? Kau mau kemana?"

"Rentenir bajingan itu menyiksa Karin lagi dan mengancam ingin membunuhnya." Jawab Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!" cegat Itachi kepada sang adik yang berhasil membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya. "Aku harap kau menemukan wanita yang benar-benar bisa membuatmu bahagia".

"Sudahlah ini bukan saatnya membahas hal itu lagi. Aku akan kembali" ucap Sakuke dingin tanpa melihat kearah kakaknya dan langsung pergi.

Sebenarnya kakaknya tidaklah setuju dengan hubungan adiknya dengan Karin. Karin selalu menyusahkan Sasuke. Walaupun keduanya saling mencintai namun mereka banyak menderita. Itulah alasan yang membuat Itachi tidak setuju. Ia ingin sekali melihat adiknya bebas tanpa beban memikirkan orang lain, termasuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

"Sa.. Sasuke. Tolong aku.! Hikh.." rintih Karin yang tersungkur di lantai rumahnya dengan muka yang lembam biru dan noda darah menutupi sudut bibirnya yang pucat "mereka akan membunuhku jika aku tidak melunasi hutang.. aku harus bagaimana? Aku sangat takut.. hikh.. aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini. Aku ingin bebas, Sasuke.. "

Sasuke yang baru tiba langsung memeluk tubuh karin. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir dan geram. Dia sangat muak dengan para rentenir itu dan ingin menghajarnya. Sudah berapa kali ia menghajar rentenir yang ingin mengganggu Karin namun mereka tidak pernah menyerah. Bahkan Sasuke sempat masuk rumah sakit akibat tulang di bahunya patah akibat di pukul oleh rentenir. Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat kekasihnya menderita seperti ini.

"Berapa semua hutangmu? Aku akan membayarnya".

"Kau tahu hutangku banyak. Kau tidak mungkin sanggup Sasuke. Dan kalaupun ada kau harus membayar untuk berobat Itachi_-san_."

"KATAKAN BERAPA?AKU AKAN MEMBAYARNYA!" bentak Sasuke. saat ini pikirannya benar-benar sudah mencapai puncak. Kesabarannya sudah habis karena masalah yang tak kunjung selesai ia hadapi.

Karin sontak kaget mendengar bentakan Sasuke "Se.. sekitar li..lima jut..ta Ryo..hikh.."

Sasuke yang mendengar nominal hutang Karin hanya bisa terdiam lesu. Betul kata Karin, itu bukanlah harga yang bisa ia bayar semudah itu. Harga yang sangat fantastis baginya. "Baiklah aku akan temui rentenir itu sekarang!" Sasuke yang sangat geram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat langsung pergi untuk menemui rentenir itu.

"Sasuke tunggu!" cegatnya berhasil membuat sasuke menoleh kearahnya. "aku harap kau tidak menyesal dan..." ia berhenti berucap dan menunduk "Terimakasih."

"Chup.." sebuah kecupan yang hangat berhasil Sasuke daratkan di dahi karin.

"Aku pernah berjanji waktu itu untuk menolongmu, bukan? Aku akan bertanggung jawab untukmu. Mulai sekarang kau akan hidup bebas dan tidak akan menderita lagi."

"Sa..Sasuke..." karin langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Aku akan selalu mengingat jasamu."

.

Hutang Karin kepada rentenir pun sudah dilunasi oleh Sasuke. Namun bagaimana dengan Itachi yang besok akan menjalankan pembedahan? Bukankah Sasuke tidak punya uang lagi? Bagaimana ia mendapatkan uang berjuta-juta Ryo dalam waktu sehari?

**TBC**

.

**A/N...Bacot no Jutsu.**

Halo para Readers.. Terimakasih yang sudah mau menempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic gajeku ini. (ᴐpeluk satu-satu..^_^c).. ini adalah hasil imajinasi pertamaku yang aku tuangkan dalam fanfiction. Biasanya sih kalo aku punya ide cuma bisa mengkhayal tanpa meninggalkan jejak.. masih banyak kekurangan yang harus diperbaiki.. untuk itu aku mohon Review dari readers.. untuk cerita ini benar-benar murni karyaku sendiri dan sudah aku tentukan endingnya seperti apa, entah itu sad ending atau happy ending. Kalau kalian mau ending yang seperti apa?

Mohon dukungan dari kalian semua ya.. Terimakasih

Pedees, desember 2014

_Next chap:_

_"Nii-san tidak... tidaakkk... ini tidak mungkinn..!"/" jika kau tidak membayar selama 3 hari setelah perjanjian, aku akan mengambil rumahmu dan memasukanmu ke penjara sesuai perjanjian kita."/ " siapa Karin?apakah dia pacar baru nii-chan?"/ "kau sudah cukup tinggi. Aku akan mematahkan sayapmu!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**BEAUTIFUL TRAGIC**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Length: Multichapter

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin dan Sasori

Warning: Typo, Angst, AU, EYD tidak tepat, mungkin OOC.

.

_Happy Reading.._

_._

"Hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan sebagai jaminan. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi di dunia ini." Ucap sang pria berambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan seorang pria paruh baya yang menggunakan perban di dahi dan mata kanannya.

"Ahaaaahaha.." Pria paruh baya itu tertawa meremehkan. Menatap tak percaya aksi yang dilakukan oleh pria di hadapannya ini. "Anak ini lucu sekali, yah. Kemarin kau mendatangiku dengan makian dan membawa uang untuk melunasi hutang wanita jalang itu. Dan sekarang kau bersujud ingin meminjamkan uang padaku?"

Sasuke bergeming. Ia tetap berada pada posisinya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi ingin mencari uang di mana lagi. Uang untuk pembedahan kakaknya ia pakai untuk membayar hutang Karin kepada Rentenir ini. Sementara hari ini adalah jadwal pembedahan kakaknya dilaksanakan. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke meminjam uang kepada Rentenir yang baru saja ia maki kemarin. Entah ini disebut tindakan yang berani atau bodoh. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Senyum tipis sang Rentenir tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya ada rencana jahat terlintas di pikirannya. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku sedikit tertarik kepadamu." Pria Rentenir itu menunggu reaksi Sasuke. "Aku sudah mendengar keadaan kakakmu yang kritis. Dan bodohnya kau lebih memilih menolong wanita jalang itu dari pada kakakmu,"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan pria yang di hadapannya ini langsung mengepalkan tangannya kesal menahan emosinya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meninju mulut pria brengsek ini. "Jangan buang waktu anda untuk membahas soal ini! Saya tidak mempunyai waktu yang banyak." Jawabnya dingin.

"ah.. Sabarlah anak muda! Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai basa basi, yah. Baiklah, aku akan memberikan pinjaman uang kepadamu."

"Hn." Raut wajah Sasuke yang dari tadi menegang kini sedikit lega. semburat senyum yang samar terlukis di bibir wajahnya.

"Tapi kau tahu, kan. Aku bukan orang yang ingin menolong orang begitu saja. Apalagi jumlah uang yang kau pinjam cukup besar- "

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" kesabaran Sasuke sudah hampir memuncak. Ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosi. Sasuke merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan. Namun ia tetap mencoba untuk tenang menahan diri karena ia tidak ingin gagal mendapatkan uang untuk kakaknya.

"Fufufuu.. sungguh tidak sabaran. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bernegosiasi dengan kesepakan kita ini. Kau akan kupinjamkan uang. Namun kau harus mengembalikannya selama tiga hari. Jika tidak maka jaminan yang telah kau berikan di tanganku ini akan aku ambil dan kau harus menderita dalam buih." Ujar sang Rentenir sarkastik berhasil membuat mata _Onyx_ pria yang di hadapannya itu membulat.

BRUUK..!

pria paruh baya itu langsung tersungkur akibat satu tinjuan keras dari tangan Sasuke yang berhasil ia daratkan di wajah sang Rentenir. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya lagi. Ia langsung menarik kerah baju Rentenir itu namun segera dihalangi oleh _Bodyguard _di sampingnya dan langsung meninju balik Sasuke.

BRRUK!

kali ini Sasuke ambruk di hadapan Rentenir. Terlihat darah segar menetes dari sudut bibirnya. "Brengsek, perjanjian macam apa itu? Kau benar-benar licik, Danzo."

Rentenir tersebut langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah babak belur dan langsung menarik rambut raven itu lalu mengarahkan ke depan wajahnya. "Kau tahu, aku sudah cukup bermurah hati padamu dengan meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu. Lantas apa keuntungan yang ku dapat darimu ? Hanya jaminan rumah yang lebih cocok dijadikan kandang kambing?"

Sasuke masih bergeming dengan keadaannya yang babak belur tak berdaya. hanya tatapan dingin penuh kebencian darinya yang bisa ia perlihatkan kepada Rentenir ini.

"Kakakmu adalah salah satu seniman yang aku kagumi. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia mati akibat kebodohanmu itu, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih."

Draappp..!

Suara koper yang sengaja dilempar oleh Rentenir kearah depan Sasuke.

"Ambilah uang dari koper itu! Dan ingat perjanjian kita. Jika kau lari maka kau akan melihat wanita jalang itu mati di depan matamu."

.

Terlambat dua jam dari jadwal pembedahan yang sudah ditentuntan. Sasuke berlarian menuju rumah sakit sambil membawa tas berisi uang jutaan Ryo. Sesampainya disana ia langsung ke meja resepsionis untuk mengurus surat dan biaya rumah sakit. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya yang babak belur. Sakit fisik tidaklah sebanding dengan batinnya yang telah hancur selama ini.

Bagi Sasuke Kebahagiaan sesungguhnya bukanlah karena uang banyak atau status sosial yang tinggi, hanya dengan melihat senyuman dari orang yang ia sayangilah kebahagiaan itu tercipta. Untuk itu dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hidupnya yang miskin dan hancur asalkan kakaknya dan karin masih ada di dunia ini bersamanya.

"_Nii-san,_ maafkan aku terlambat." Ujar Sasuke terhadap sang kakak.

"Ukhuuk.. tak apa. Dokter itu kan su..dah memberikan jadwal baru nanti ma...lam. Aku akan bertah-.. Ukhuuk..ukhuuk." Lirihnya yang terdengar parau ia paksakan untuk bicara.

Keadaan Itachi hampir kritis. Berbagai Selang oksigen yang menempel di hidung dan mulutnya sudah terpasang. Ternyata kankernya sudah hampir mencapai stadium akhir. Hampir tidak ada harapan lagi. Ditambah karena penundaan jadwal pembedahan yang berdampak pada bertambahnya besarnya jaringan tumor di dalam paru-paru Itachi yang membuat kondisi tubuhnya semakin parah.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu _Nii-san_, Aku mohon tenanglah!" Sasuke berusaha membuat kakaknya untuk tenang dan beristirahat.

Entah kenapa kali ini Itachi banyak bicara padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bicara.

"a..ku merasa seperti kakak yang gagal. Tidak bisa menjaga adiknya yang terluka. Sel..lalu menyusah..kan..mu..ukhuuuk..ukhuuk"

Tetesan air mata keluar dari sudut mata _Onyx_ yang tak sanggup lagi dibendung olehnya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat penderitaan adiknya. Ia tahu tentang perjuangan berat adiknya selama seminggu untuk mendapatkan uang berobatnya. hutang Karin yang dibayar adiknya dan tentang meminjam uang ke Danzo sang Rentenir untuk biaya sakitnya. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk adiknya. Hanya memberi beban berat.

"Semua...a ini salahku.. Ukhuk..Ukhuuk" Lirihnya terbata-bata.

Tap!

Itachi menyentuh tepat di tengah dahi Sasuke dengan dua jari. "Maafkan..aku, _Baka Ototou!._"

Sasuke hanya bisa diam membulatkan matanya. Mata _Onyx-_nya mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan sang kakak tercinta. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengeluhkan soal beban hidupnya yang berat kepada Itachi. Ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan setetespun air mata di depan kakaknya. Tapi saat ini, di sini air matanya tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Ia menundukan kepala menutupi raut mukanya yang sedih.

Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang akhirnya menangis. Ia merasa sangat lega. Selama ini Sasuke selalu memendam emosi semenjak sepeninggalan orang tua mereka dan ditambah lagi penyakit yang diderita Itachi. Sifatnya menjadi dingin. Ia selalu memikul beban berat. Sudah lama Itachi ingin melihat ekspresi adiknya yang menangis, tertawa atau bahkan marah. Ia ingin sekali melihat adiknya sedikit egois tentang hidupnya. Itachi selalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

.

"_Onii-chan_, _kaa-san._ Aku mau keluar sebentar mencari udara."

Seorang gadis berambut _softpink _sebahu sedang duduk sendirian di koridor rumah sakit yang agak sepi. Ia dan ibunya sedang menemani kakaknya untuk _check up_ kesehatan jantung sang kakak yang memang rutin dilakukan. Dan selalu saat hasil tesnya keluar, Sakura selalu mencoba menghindar karena ia takut mendengar hal yang buruk mengenai hasil tes tersebut.

Sasori memang sudah mendapatkan cangkok jantung, namun bukan berarti ia sudah sembuh total. Dan akhir-akhir ini kesehatan jantung Sasori sedikit menurun.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedikit babak belur berjalan gontai di koridor rumah sakit.

Bruuk!

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu langsung ambruk di dekat Sakura. Sakura langsung terkejut dan segera mendekati lelaki tersebut.

"Astaga, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura yang kanget mencoba membangunkan pemuda tersebut dengan menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Tolong..! Tolong! apa ada perawat disini? Ada orang pings-"

pemuda itu langsung membungkam mulut Sakura dengan tangannya "Tenanglah, aku masih hidup. Jangan panggil orang lain!"

"hmmph..hmpph!" Sakura mengangguk. Terpaksa ia menuruti kata-kata pemuda tersebut.

Setelah melihat anggukan dari Sakura, pemuda itu perlahan melepaskan tangannya.

"Hey, tunggu. Kau pelayan di Restoran itu kan?" mata _Emerald_ Sakura membulat saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah pelayan yang pernah bersikap dingin padanya.

"Hn"

Sasuke masih bersikap dingin. Dia tidak peduli tentang siapa orang yang di hadapannya ini. Hatinya saat ini masih kacau, ditambah beberapa luka memar di tubuhnya akibat pukulan yang dilakukan oleh _Bodyguard_ Rentenir siang tadi.

"Ckck.. ternyata kau masih saja bersikap dingin. Pantas saja kau jadi babak belur begini karena sikapmu yang _Belagu._" Sindir Sakura terdahap Sasuke.

"..."

Sakura membuka isi dalam tasnya. Ia mengambil perlengkapan P3K yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tasnya. Yah, mengingat Sakura bercita-cita menjadi seorang Dokter maka ia harus selalu siap siaga, bukan.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rintih Sasuke kesakitan saat sedang diolesi obat oleh Sakura.

"Bisa diam tidak, sih? Lihatlah betapa bengkaknya pipimu ini. Lihat juga bibirmu yang sudah tak berbentuk ini. Apa kau tidak pernah bersyukur dianugrahi wajah tampan? Malah kau biarkan hancur seperti ini."

"Cih, kau tahu apa tentangku? Kau hanya orang asing, beraninya menasehatiku?" Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara. Ia cukup kesal dengan gadis ini selalu mencampuri urusannya. Sungguh gadis yang menyebalkan.

"Yah, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu tapi entah kenapa hatiku merasa sakit jika melihat orang lain menderita di depanku. Dan aku bukan orang asing. Aku punya nama, panggil saja aku SAKURA!" Bukan Sakura Haruno jika tidak bersikap terang-terangan menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap orang lain. Dan ia menekankan namanya agar Sasuke mengingat namanya.

"..."

Sasuke dari tadi memperhatikan perlakuan gadis di depannya ini. Ia cukup tercengang dengan pernyataan gadis ini barusan tentang rasa sakit saat melihat penderitaan orang lain yang terjadi di depannya. Suatu kemiripan sifat yang ia juga miliki. Namun bedanya, gadis ini sama sekali tidak terlihat memendam beban atau bahkan menderita seperti dirinya. Apakah gadis ini bohong? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Sasuke sudah melihat Sakura yang menolong Pak tua di Restoran waktu itu dan perlakuan terhadapnya barusan. Terlihat ketulusan di sana.

Tak sengaja kedua manik _Emerald _dan _Onyx _saling bertemu saat Sakura menyadari bahwa dari tadi Sasuke memperhatikannya.

"Ke...Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Sakura langsung menyerngitkan dahinya dan kemudian memperhatikan Sasuke serius. "Hey, tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya kau yang habis menangis. Aku sempat mengira matamu sembab terkena pukulan, tapi ternyata aku sepertinya salah" ucapnya Sarkastik.

"Hn. Begitulah" Sasuke lekas membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Oooh. Sepertinya sekarang kau sudah sedikit terbuka padaku, ya" Sakura memangku tangannya di atas dagu. "Kenapa semua pria selalu saja begitu. Kau seperti kakakku. Selalu terlihat kuat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi di dalamnya kau sangat menderita."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Desis Sasuke.

"Eh.. apa?"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang!" ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"HEY! Kau ini tidak punya sopan satun, ya? Aku ini baru saja menolongmu tapi kau masih bersikap acuh dan dingin padaku. Bahkan untuk peduli dengan dirimu yang sudah babak belur begitu saja kau tetap acuh, _BAKA_!" Sakura begitu marah dengan sikap dingin dan tidak peduli pemuda ini. Ia sedikit menyesal telah menolongnya tadi. Pemuda yang terlihat tidak mempunyai semangat hidup untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pernyataan Sakura barusan berhasil membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia berdiam diri sejenak mencerna kata-kata gadis di belakangnya ini.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menghadap Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Semburat senyum yang tipis ia perlihatkan di depan Sakura. Itu adalah senyuman yang sangat tulus. Mata _Onyx-_nya menatap lembut manik _Emerald _milik Sakura. Wajah Sakura kemudian langsung berubah merona bak kepiting rebus. Sasuke lalu memalingkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Sakura yang merona dengan sikap Sasuke masih bergeming dari posisinya. Mulutnya menganga lebar seolah sedang terpesona melihat senyum pangeran yang sangat tampan. Ia berdiri menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauhinya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak karuan melihat senyum Sasuke tadi. Wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum sangat tampan.

"Eh..Hey, tunggu! Aku belum tau namamu..," Sakura segera sadar dari lamunannya langsung menyusul Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba yang dicari menghilang seperti angin. Sakura menyerngitkan dahinya kebingungan mencari sosok pemuda dingin yang ia tolong tadi. Ditelusurinya lorong koridor rumah sakit. "Hilang? Kemana dia pergi? Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya" Rutuk Sakura pada dirinya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Seharusnya ia senang jika ada orang lain yang peduli padanya. Bukankah tadi ia sempat tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang sangat jarang sekali ia perlihatkan. Tapi kenapa ia seolah-olah menghindari gadis itu? Entahlah. Mungkin hanya _Kami-sama _dan Author yang tahu *PLAK.

.

Hampir satu jam sudah Uchiha Sasuke terlelap di pinggir tempat tidur pasien milik Itachi. Ia ingin menemani sang kakak sampai pembedahan selesai dilakukan. Dan selama itu pula sang kakak terus memandanginya. Sesekali dengan gerakan tangan yang lemah ia mengelus helayan raven sang adik. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin sekali mengobrol dengan adiknya, namun ia urungkan. Ia tahu persis adiknya tidak tidur semalam. Itachi tidak ingin membuat adiknya terganggu.

Drrrttt... Drrrrrttt!

Suara getaran ponsel membuat sang pemuda terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan gerakan yang lambat ia membuka layar _Flip_ Ponselnya.

"Hn."

"_Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu di rumah sakit. Hari ini aku sedang sibuk di toko," _terdengar suara di sebrang sana. Sepertinya itu telpon dari sang kekasih, Karin.

"Begitu,ya?"

"_Ah.. tapi aku berjanji besok akan menemuimu. Aku merindukanmu.."_

"Hn. Aku juga merindukanmu Karin."

_Tut..tut..tut!_

Setelah sambungan telpon itu terputus Sasuke langsung memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian ia merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang kaku, terlihat raut wajahnya yang masih ngantuk.

"_Nii-san,_ sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya kepada sang kakak yang dari tadi memperhatikan adiknya.

"Su..dah hampir seharia..n. Uhuk.." jawabnya lirih

"ASTAGA! bagaimana dengan jadwal pembedahanmu?" kelopak mata yang sayupun langsung membulat ketika mendengar jawaban dari Itachi.

"Haha..ha.. Ukhuk..ukhuk, Hahahahahaa..." Itachi terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi adiknya yang syok. Kali ini dia berhasil mengerjai adiknya.

Sasuke yang menyerngitkan dahinya yang masih bingung langsung melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 20.56 Waktu setempat sementara ia sangat ingat betul jam berapa ia duduk di pinggir tempat Itachi sampai ia tertidur. Tepatnya sudah satu jam lebih berlalu.

"Cih, kali ini kau menang." Cibirnya sambil tersenyum simpul kepada sang kakak.

"Hey.. kau tersenyum. Su..dah lama aku tidak melihat senyum..mu itu?" lirihnya sambil menaikan alisnya tak percaya. Ia sangat lega melihat ekspresi yang sangat langka ia lihat dari Sasuke. "Apa _mood_-mu sedang baik saat ini?" lanjutnya.

"Hey, apa anehnya senyumku ini? Apa kau terpesona dengan ketampanan adikmu ini saat tersenyum?"

"Hahaha.. Ya, kau memang sangat tampan ketika sedang ter..senyum, _Baka Ototou_,"

"Hn!"

Sasuke langsung teringat perkataan Sakura saat di restoran. Kata-kata yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan dari sang kakak.

"Aku ingin melihat kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu, Sasuke!"

"Hn.."

Beberapa orang berseragam putih dengan membawa ranjang khusus dan beberapa alat medis lainnya memasuki sebuah ruangan kamar pasien milik Uchiha Itachi.

"Tuan, ini sudah waktunya anda bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pembedahan pengangkatan sel tumor di paru-paru anda!" Ujar salah satu dari mereka kepada pria yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Sudah waktunya, ya?" lirih Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa orang tersebut membantu Itachi memindahkan tubuhnya ke Ranjang khusus yang sudah disiapkan tadi kemudian langsung membawanya ke ruangan operasi dengan diiringi Sasuke di belakangnya.

Sebuah pintu besar bertuliskan "Ruang Operasi" langsung dibuka oleh salah-satu perawat. Sebelum memasuki pintu tersebut. Itachi meminta kepada sang perawat untuk segera berhenti.

"Sasu..ke!" lirihnya.

"Ia, _Nii-san," _Pemuda yang dipanggil langsung mendekat.

Tap!

Itachi menggerakkan tangannya lambat menyentuh tepat di tengah-tengah dahi sang adik dengan kedua jarinya. "Aku menyayangimu.."

Kedua manik _Onyx_ miliknya berkaca-kaca. Terlukis sebuah senyuman tulus di bibirnya yang pucat.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, _Nii-san._"

.

Dua orang pemuda berkulit _Tan_ berambut kuning jingkrak dan satu lagi berambut hitam berkulit putih pucat sedang berlarian menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Salah satu dari mereka membawa tas dan buku yang sangat tebal yang pasti sangat membosankan untuk dibaca. Mereka menuju sebuah ruangan operasi untuk menemani sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang sendirian menunggui sang kakak. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak berkumpul karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"_Teme! _Maafkan kami terlambat, hosh..hosh.." ucap salah satu dari mereka yang masih ngosh-ngoshan karena habis berlarian. Dialah Naruto Uzumaki sahabatnya dan juga teman satu kelasnya di kampus. "Ya Ampun, kau tahu tidak _Teme, _Pak Tua Pertapa Genit itu memberi tugas banyak sekali. Aku dan Sai sampai harus keliling berbagai perusahaan untuk mencari literatur tugas itu, mana gak ada di gugel lagi. Tapi kau tenang saja _Teme_, kami sudah membuatkan catatan untukmu agar kau mengerti cara mengerjakannya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong apakah Itachi-_nii_ sudah di dalam?" lanjutnya lebar panjang. Naruto memang sahabat yang baik dan perhatian. Namun ia juga memiliki sisi buruk, ceroboh dan berisik.

"Hn.Sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu _Nii-san _disana." Jelasnya singkat.

"Dimana Karin, Sasuke-_Kun? _Apa dia tidak menemanimu lagi?" tanya seorang temannya yang berkulit pucat bernama Sai yang juga merupakan sahabat Sasuke di Kampus.

"Sepertinya dia sibuk hari ini."

"Begitukah? Kemarin sore saat ingin pergi ke salah satu perusahaan untuk mencari data tugas kuliah dan aku melihat seseorang mirip dengannya di sana. Tapi kurasa aku hanya salah lihat."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya mendengar apa yang Sai katakan tentang Karin. Sasuke juga pernah secara tidak sengaja melihat karin keluar dari sebuah gedung perusahaan dengan pakaian yang rapi. Namun saat ditanya dia hanya mengantarkan pesanan dari tokonya. Sasuke mempercayai kata-katanya saat itu.

Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan yang cukup mengganjal di hatinya saat ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini Karin seperti mencoba menghindarinya dengan alasan yang sama, sibuk di toko. Biasanya sesibuk apapun Karin, tentu saja ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

"_Hn. Dimana aku?"_

Seorang pria berpakaian serba putih tengah berada di tengah padang rumput hijau nan luas. Ia terlihat kebingungan disana. Langkah demi langkah ia telusuri padang rumput hijau tersebut. di dekatnya terdapat beberapa pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan sesekali kelopaknya berguguran terkena hembusan angin menciptakan suasana yang sangat tenang dan damai.

"_Itu.. Mungkinkah?"_

Mata _Onyx_ miliknya menangkap dua sosok bayangan orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Kedua kaki jenjangnya langsung berlari mengikuti dua bayangan tersebut.

"_Nii-chan, Tunggu aku! Hikh.."_

Panggilan seorang anak kecil yang berumur 6 tahun berhasil membuat kakinya berhenti melangkah. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok anak kecil yang memanggilnya tadi.

"_Nii-chan.. sakiit.. hikh.. hikh.."_

"_Sasuke?!"_

Matanya terbelalak melihat sesosok anak kecil sedang terbaring sambil menangis memegangi kakinya tepat di bawah pohon Sakura. Anak kecil itu merintih kesakitan karena kakinya terluka. Pria tersebut langsung berlarian menuju anak kecil itu namun tubuhnya langsung tertahan. Ia merasakan ada tangan yang sangat lembut sedang menahannya.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san. Kenapa?"_

Kedua sosok bayangan itu pun tersenyum kepada sang Pria.

"_Akan ada seseorang yang akan mengobati setiap lukanya. Kita akan menjaganya dari sini."_

Tit..tit..tit..tiiiiiiiiiiit!..

Bunyi sebuah monitor EKG menunjukan sebuah gambar yang sebelumnya berbentuk zig zag bak rumput sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi garis lurus.

"DOKTER!" Panik seseorang menciptakan suasana tegang di sebuah kamar Steril yang berisi beberapa peralatan medis dan bau obat bercampur bau amis yang sangat menusuk hidung.

"Cepat ambilkan _Defibrilator!"_ Perintah seorang pria yang dipanggil Dokter tadi.

Dug...Dug...Dug!

Terdengar suara alat berbentuk setrika yang ditembelkan pada dada bidang sang pasien, Itachi membuat badannya ikut meloncat seraya benda itu di tempelkan di dadanya. Namun sayang, alat tersebut tidak mengubah garis yang ada dalam layar monitor EKG menjadi zig zag kembali.

"Huh...Huh...Huh...Huh...!"

Dokter itu berlajut melakukan _resusitasi_ kepada sang pasien. Ia memijat jantungnya secepat mungkin. Sesekali ia mendekatkan telinganya ke depan hidung sang pasien dan hal tersebut terus berulang dilakukannya.

"Percuma..huuuuh." dokter itu menunduk lesu menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa bersalah saat ini karena tidak berhasil menjalankan pembedahannya. Ia melihat jam di dinding pojok ruangan operasi itu. Waktu menunjukan tepat pukul 01.12 waktu setempat. Tidak hanya dokter, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terdiam merasa bersalah karena kali ini pembedahan gagal mereka dilakukan.

.

Tiga orang pemuda masih menunggu di depan pintu ruang operasi. Salah satu pemuda dengan rambut raven mencuat ke belakang, mata _Onyx_ miliknya sedikit hitam di daerah kantung mata yang menandakan wajah lelahnya sedari tadi mondar-mandir tak karuan di depan pintu tersebut. ia tidak peduli dengan larutnya malam, dinginnya suasana rumah sakit atau bahkan bau obat yang menusuk hidungnya. Sesekali ia mengacak rambut ravennya tersebut yang menandakan kegelisahan hatinya yang sedari dua jam menunggu pembedahan sang kakak.

"Tenanglah, _Teme. _sebaiknya kau ber—"

Kreeet!

Bunyi pintu yang di buka yang berhasil memotong pembicaraan Naruto. Ketiga pemuda yang lama menunggu tersebut segera mendekatkan diri kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang masih mengenakan seragam hijau khas dokter bedah.

Terlihat raut wajah bersalah yang ditunjukan kepada sang wali pasien yang baru saja ia operasi tadi. "Maaf, Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Sasuke."

.

Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? Bagaimana kehidupan yang akan dijalani Sasuke setelah kepergian Itachi? Tunggu chap slanjutnya ya.

**T B C**

**.**

**A/N.. Bacot no Jutsu**

Akhirnya selesai juga chap dua.. terimakasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Dan terima kasih juga yang udah mau ngasih masukan untuk membangun fic ini (ᴐpeluk satu-satu..^_^c)..

Ada yang bilang cerita ini mirip sama drama Korea. Hehehe.. betul sekali.. konflik yang ada di Beautiful Tragic emang terinspirasi dari film drama Korea. Eits.. tapi tentu saja jalan ceritanya berbeda dan murni dari imajinasiku sendiri.. Ada yang tau film apa yang dimaksud?

Hubungan Sasusaku akan berkembang sesuai jalan ceritanya. Kadang aku sempat bingung mau ngasih moment seperti apa yang bagus buat mereka. Kalian boleh kok memberi masukan untuk cerita sasusaku atau cerita buat Karin, Sasori, Naruto atau yang lainnya juga boleh.. tapi tetep, yah. Buat endingnya uda fix gk bisa di ubah ceritanya.. happy ending gak yaaaaaa?

Jika ada yang merasa fanfic ini agak dipaksakan ceritanya, hha. Mohon dimaafkan. Apalah dayaku yang sangat minim imajinasi

Saya masih Newbie disini, jadi masih banyak yang perlu dibenahi lagi. Untuk itu mohon meninggalkan jejak Review, yah..!^^

**Special Thx**

UchiHaruno Misaki - Hanazono Yuri – .5 – Dewaz - Aeni – Guest

.

_Next Chapter:_

"_Nii-chan, sebenarnya dia wanita jahat,"/ "Aku akan segera menikah, Sakura."/ "Kau sungguh bodoh, Teme masih mencintai jalang itu"/ "Sakura... Terimakasih!"_

Kedua manik _Onyx_ yang terlihat sayu sebelumnya berubah menjadi bulat sempurna. Tubuhnya langsung menegang kaku. Hal serupa juga terjadi pada dua orang pemuda yang menemaninya tadi.

"TIDAK.. TIDAAAK.! Kau bohong, kan? KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**BEAUTIFUL TRAGIC **

**Chapter 3**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Length: Multichapter

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin dan Sasori

Warning: Typo, Angst, AU, EYD tidak tepat, OOC.

.

_Happy Reading.._

_WAJIB tinggalkan jejak Review :3_

_._

"APA—"

Seketika manik _Onyx_ membulat sempurna. Kedua tangannya yang putih mengepal erat. Degup jantung di dadanya berdetak tak terkendali, Seperti telah diserang oleh sesuatu yang hebat, sesuatu yang menyayat hatinya, sakit sekali. Kenyataan pahit dan mengerikan yang terjadi barusan sungguh membuatnya terpukul, hancur berkeping-keping. Saking terkejutnya ia tanpa sadar meneteskan cairan bening dari sudut manik _Onyx-_nya.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH...!" raung Sasuke yang membuat orang-orang yang di sekitarnya terdiam. Ia menjambak rambut emo raven miliknya dan menekannya dengan keras. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Itachi-_Nii_ bukan orang yang lemah. Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu." Sangkalnya dan berusaha tenang. Ia berjalan bergontai menghampiri tubuh Itachi yang sudah terbujur kaku tertutupi oleh kain berwarna putih.

"_Baka_.. _Baka Nii-San.!_ Bangun.. Bangunlah!" ia menggerakan pundak Itachi dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba membuatnya bangun. Tapi sayang, yang dia lihat hanyalah raut wajah putih pucat, tangan yang dingin dan tubuh yang telah kaku. Tidak ada sedikitpun harapan yang tersisa untuk Sasuke. Tidak ada senyum lagi untuknya.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku, _Nii-san.. _Aku mohon _Nii-san.. _AAAAARRGGGHHH!" Sasuke kembali berteriak. Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, Hancur, pedih, sakit, kecewa bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Luapan air mata yang tak bisa dibendung lagi membanjiri pipinya. Segala emosi dan kesedihan yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun lamanya berhasil ia tumpahkan saat ini.

"Sudahlah, _Teme. _kami mengerti perasaanmu." Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sahabatnya yang masih menggerakan bahu sang kakak. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar. Badannya tertunduk lesu melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Naruto dan Sai sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama, merasa kehilangan sosok pria yang sudah mereka anggap seperti kakak sendiri.

.

Kesedihan dan penderitaan yang dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke ternyata tidak hanya sampai di sini. Sudah tiga hari terlewati semenjak pemakaman Itachi. Dan sudah tiga hari itu pula hidupnya seakan telah berubah. Ia menjadi seseorang yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Janji yang ia buat dengan Rentenir tiga hari yang lalu tidak ia lupakan. tentu saja ia sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk membayar hutangnya. Dia sudah cukup lelah menghadapi masalah yang bertubi-tubi selalu menghampirinya. Saat ini Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menerima apapun yang akan Rentenir itu lakukan kepadanya.

'Tidak! Ini belum boleh berakhir.' Bak mendapat Durian runtuh, Sasuke yang sebelumnya pasrah kini memperlihatkan seringai di wajahnya karena melihat secarik kertas brosur yang tertempel di tembok jalan. Sepertinya ada rencana yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Sasuke langsung menyobek kertas brosur itu dan langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit.

.

Suatu senja menjelang musim semi. Hari itu sangat cerah walaupun udara dingin masih terasa menusuk di sekujur tubuh seorang gadis berhelaian pink muda, Haruno Sakura. Ia baru saja keluar dari toko buku di pusat kota Konoha.

"Haachiimm..! Hachiim..!" suara bersin terdengar sangat nyaring, semua orang di sekitar Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara bersin yang heboh itu. Sakura yang sadar ia menjadi pusat perhatian tersipu malu dan langsung mengendarai mobilnya.

Sakura yang saat ini tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam soal ujian kelulusan SMA dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi kadang lupa memperhatikan kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri. Ditambah lagi dengan pergantian musim membuat siapa saja rentan terkena penyakit.

"Sepertinya flu ini akan sedikit betah bersarang di tubuhku. Aku harus menemui tante Tsunade".

Tsunade adalah adik dari ibunya Haruno bersaudara. Tentu saja wanita yang berusia 45 tahun itu bekerja sebagai seorang dokter bedah. Sebagai wanita yang sudah berkepala empat, Tsunade masih terlihat awet muda. Hampir tidak terlihat ukiran garis keriput di wajah putih mulus miliknya. Selain memiliki wajah yang cantik, Tsunade juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat _sexy_, membuat siapa saja lelaki yang baru pertama kali melihatnya akan tergoda. Namun sayangnya sampai saat ini Tsunade masih betah dengan ke-sendirian-nya. Mungkin pengalaman cintanya yang pahit membuatnya tidak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi. Baginya karier adalah yang nomor satu.

Drrrttt... Drrrtt. Drrrtt..!

"Ya, Halo Tante.. kebetulan sekali aku ingin menemui tante.."

"_Sakura, cepatlah kemari! Aku sudah menemukannya.. Aku sudah menemukan pendonor Transplantasi jantung untuk Sasori"_ terdengar suara dari sebrang sana. Seperti mendapat harta karun jatuh dari langit. Tsunade dengan antusias menceritakan kabar gembira kepada keponakan cantiknya.

Ciiitttt...!

Sakura yang kaget mendadak langsung menginjak rem. Hampir saja ia menjadi korban kecelakaan beruntun karena kelalaiannya sendiri. Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar kabar bahagia dari sang tante.

"Akhirnya.. Syukurlah tante!" Tanpa terasa manik emerald berhasil meneteskan bulir bening. Dia merasa sangat lega, sangat bahagia menghampiri perasaannya.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Sakura lekas berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ruang kerja Tantenya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. Di sana sudah ada Ibu Sakura, Sasori dan seorang gadis yang tidak Sakura kenal. Sepertinya gadis itu dekat sekali dengan kakaknya.

'_Siapa Gadis yang di samping Nii-chan. Biasanya, Nii-chan tidak pernah memperlihatkan hubungan yang serius dengan seorang wanita sebelumnya. Bahkan dia tidak cerita apapun padaku. tapi kenapa?_' Batin Sakura terus bertanya-tanya.

Tapi rasa penasaran Sakura masih kalah besar dengan rasa kebahagiaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Segera ia simpan baik-baik rasa penasarannya itu. Yang lebih penting siapa dan seperti apa cerita lebih lanjut tentang transplantasi jantung Sasori.

'_Nii-chan memang orang yang penuh kejutan.'_

"Syukurlah Sasori mendapatkan pendonor untuk jantungnya. Tadi pagi ada seseorang yang ingin mendonorkan jantungnya, setelah dilakukan test tenyata cocok dengan milik Sasori ." Jelas Tsunade kepada kakak beserta keponakannya.

"Tapi tante, bukannya untuk melakukan transplantasi jantung itu haruslah orang yang telah meninggal dunia? Apa keluarganya menyetujuinya?" Sela Sakura yang sedikit paham tentang ilmu kedokteran walaupun ia masih SMA.

"ya, kau memang benar Sakura, tapi sepertinya pendonor ini mempunyai alasan khusus kenapa ia mau menjadi pendonor meski ia belum meninggal. Dan menurut ceritanya, dia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga atau kerabat. Itu artinya semua keputusan ada di tangannya." Ujar Tsunade kepada Sakura.

"Hey, _baka_ _Imouto._ Kenapa kau jadi menghawatirkan pendonor itu dari pada kakakmu ini" kata Sasori sedikit mengolok adiknya.

"iss.. bukan seperti itu _Nii-chan."_ Gerutu Sakura._ "_Setidaknya kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pendonor itu yang telah membuat hidup _Nii-chan_-ku yang bodoh ini lebih panjang. Weeeek!" Sakura membalas kakaknya.

Bleeetaak..!

Suara jemari Sasori yang cukup keras dan sakit berhasil ia daratkan tepat di tengah Dahi lebar sang adik.

"_Iittaaii.. nii-chan"_ rengek Sakura sambil mengelus dahinya. Raut wajahnya yang kesakitan malah kelihatan imut. Dan itu membuat Sasori semakin gemas ingin mengerjai adiknya.

"Weeek..! dahi lebarmu semakin lebar, Sakura. Hahaha"

"Hey kalian berdua ini selalu saja bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Apa kalian tidak malu dengan Karin?" Mebuki Haruno yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang seperti serial kartun Tom and Jerry ini segera merelai mereka. "maaf nak Karin, mereka memang selalu seperti ini".

"Ah, ia bu. Bukan apa-apa." Karin yang sedari tadi yang diam memperhatikan hanya bisa tersenyum.

"_Kaa-san,_ siapa dia? Apa dia pacar baru _nii-chan_?" Sakura yang penasaran sedari tadi tentang gadis yang duduk di samping kakaknya akhirnya bertanya.

"Sakura.." Sasori menjawab pertanyaan sakura diam sejenak untuk menarik nafas. "aku telah memutuskannya. Aku akan segera menikah, Sakura." Tatapan Sasori yang usil tadi kini berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Heh?"

Mata Sakura sukses terbelalak menampilkan emerald indah miliknya yang bulat sempurna.

Hal serupa ternyata juga bereaksi pada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi terlihat asing, Uzumaki Karin. Ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

"A..apa kau serius Sasori-kun?" tanya Karin yang masih terkejut.

"Ya, Tentu." Singkat jawaban dari Sasori

"Heh? Benarkah _Onii-chan_ akan menikah? Mendadak sekali? Sejak kapan kalian bertemu? Kapan nikahnya? Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan? Kok _Nii-chan _tidak pernah cerita padaku?"

segudang pertanyaan Sakura lontarkan kepada sang kakak. Dia cukup senang akhirnya kakaknya menemukan pasangan. Namun di sisi lain dia juga masih sangat penasaran tentang gadis cantik yang akan dinikahi kakaknya ini. Sakura tahu kakaknya bukan orang yang mudah mengambil keputusan dengan cepat, apalagi urusan menikah.

"Sakura, sebaiknya rasa penasaranmu itu kau simpan saja dulu. Ingat ya ini masih di rumah sakit, di ruang kerjaku. Masih banyak urusan yang harus aku kerjakan setelah ini." Kata Tsunade yang berusaha menenangkan suasana yang sempat heboh oleh pernyataan Sasori. "Untuk Sasori dan Karin, Selamat ya. Karin hebat juga bisa mengambil hati keponakanku ini yang keras ini. Hahaha." Lanjut Tsunade.

"Baiklah Tsunade. Sasori dan aku masih ada urusan di Perusahaan." Mebuki Haruno pamit dengan Tsunade dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Sakura, _Kaa-san _ tahu kau sibuk dengan ujianmu. Lihat wajahmu pucat sekali."

"hehe.. ia _Kaa-san._ Aku memang ingin menemui tante Tsunade untuk meminta vitamin. Setelah ini aku akan pulang kerumah, kok."

Sakura tahu sebenarnya ibunya sangat khawatir dengan dirinya.

.

Seseorang pemuda tengah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangan spesialis dokter bedah untuk mengantarkan seberkas amplop, sepertinya berisi beberapa formulir yang sangat penting.

Seketika mata _Onyx_ miliknya terbelalak kanget melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya sedang bersama seorang pria lain. _'Kenapa dia di sini? Siapa pria itu?_' batinnya.

"Sasori-kun, apa kau serius ingin menikahiku?"

Pertanyaan sang gadis sukses membuat batinnya tersayat lebih dalam.

"Bukankah, ini yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin membuat mereka bahagia, bukan?"

Jawab sang pria yang berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Hatinya kembali sakit lebih dalam lagi. Benar apa yang ia curigai selama ini mengenai Karin. Tapi apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa Karin berencana mengkhianatinya? Siapa mereka yang ingin dibuat bahagia?. Segala pikiran mulai merasuki pikiran Sasuke.

Segera ia ingin menemui Karin langsung dan ingin meminta penjelasan padanya namun..

"tapi aku tidak ingin mengkhianatinya.." ucap Karin tegas kepada Sasori.

Kata-kata barusan yang terlontar dari mulut Karin membuat Sasuke kembali bergeming di tempat. Segera pikiran negatif sebelumnya berhasil ia tepis. ia masih percaya pada Karin. Sasuke ingin sekali menghajar pria di samping Karin karena seenaknya saja melamar gadis miliknya namun hal itu lagi-lagi ia urungkan.

"Aku percaya padamu." Gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauhi Karin dan Sasori. Ia yakin Karin kekasihnya pasti punya alasan mengenai hal ini. _"Jika kau benar-benar mengkhianatiku, Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."_ Tanpa sengaja ia meremukkan amplop yg berisi berkas formulir akibat kepalan tangannya yang kuat.

Bruukk!

Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang hingga semua amplop yang berisi berkas terjatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" ucap seseorang yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya tadi menyesal dan langsung membantu membereskan berkas-berkas formulir yang berserakan di lantai.

"Hn"

Sasuke yang menyadari seorang yang bertabrakan dengannya sekarang adalah gadis menyebalkan beberapa hari yang lalu ia temui. Ia menatap heran gadis itu yang sontak terdiam saat membaca salah satu kertas milik Sasuke.

"Ja.. jadi kau yang...?"

"Sakura..?" sasuke mencoba memanggil nama gadis itu untuk memastikan apakah dia salah orang atau tidak.

"Kau?" gadis itu masih bergeming memegangi kertas itu. Mata hijaunya terbelalak menatap Sasuke seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca dan ia lihat.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak mengerti dengan tingkah gadis di depannya ini langsung merebut kertas miliknya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia masih bersikap dingin walau gadis itu sudah meminta maaf sebelumnya. Gadis itu masih diam di tempat sambil menatap Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

.

"Ini beberapa resep vitamin yang kau minta tadi Sakura." Tsunade menyerahkan secarik kertas berisikan resep obat kepada keponakannya. "Ingat pesan Ibumu tadi. Jagalah kesehatanmu. Sesibuk apapun ibumu, tapi ia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Makasih tante." Ujarnya seraya mengambil kertas dari tantenya. Sakura sepertinya masih ingin membahas tentang kakaknya. "ano, tante.. ini soal Sasori _Nii-chan,_ bila operasi transplantasi berhasil, apakah Sasori benar-benar akan sembuh dari sakitnya?"

Sakura benar-benar sangat menyayangi Sasori. Karena Sasori juga adalah alasan kenapa Sakura ingin sekali menjadi seorang dokter. Sakura juga tahu bahwa transplantasi jantung bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan. banyak resiko yang pasti akan terjadi.

"Memang tidak membuat sepenuhnya akan sembuh total, namun setidaknya bisa menambah harapan bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi. Itu semua juga tergantung keadaan pendonor dan kakakmu saat di meja operasi nanti." Jelas Tsunade. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Sakura dan meletakan tangannya di bahu sang keponakan. "kau tak usah khawatir. Kita hanya perlu berdoa kepada _Kami-sama. _Suatu saat kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat untuk mengobati kakakmu."

"Tentang si pendonor itu, apa aku boleh tahu siapa pendonor itu? Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Mana boleh seperti itu, seorang dokter harus menjaga privasi pasiennya, kan. Tentu saja ada syarat khusus bila menjadi seorang pendonor, salah satunya adalah merahasiakan identitas pendonor tersebut kecuali memang si pendonor atau keluarga yang bersangkutan memperbolehkan identitasnya diketahui orang lain."

"yaaah.. tidak boleh ya?" Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu mendengar pernyataan Tsunade.

"hahaha.. baiklah aku tidak tahan dengan ekspresi menyedihkanmu. Aku akan memberi tahu di mana orangnya saja ya. Lebih baik kau bertanya langsung padanya."

"Tapi tante bilang..."

"Tenang saja. aku kan hanya menunjukan keberadaan pendonor itu, kebetulan dia masih di rumah sakit ini, kok. Kau harus menemuinya sekarang Sakura."

"Oh.. tanteku yang paling cantiiik sedunia. Terimakasih banyak!" Sakura yang sebelumnya tertuntuk lesu langsung berubah kegirangan sambil memeluk tantenya.

Lekas ia menutup pintu ruang kerja Tsunade dan segera berlari pergi untuk menemui pendonor itu. Saking tidak sabarnya ia tidak memperhatikan seseorang di depannya dan..

Bruukk!

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak seorang pemuda hingga semua isi amplop yang berukuran besar yang dibawa oleh pemuda tersebut terjatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" Sakura yang menyesal karena kecerobohannya segera meminta maaf dan langsung membantu membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

Sakura tak sengaja membaca sedikit tulisan kertas yang berserakan itu dan sukses membuatnya terbelalak.

_Kartu Donor Organ_

_Formulir persyaratan pendonor organ_

_Nama: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Golongan: AB_

_..._

_Hasil tes kesehatan Ginjal..._

_..._

Sakura yang terkejut sangat yakin jika orang yang mengisi formulir ini adalah pendonor jantung Sasori. "Ja.. jadi, kau yang.."

"Sakura?"

Dag..Dig..Dug..!

Suara debaran jantung Sakura terdengar sangat keras. Ia sangat terkejut melihat pemuda itu yang tidak lain adalah pemuda super dingin yang berhasil membuat sesaat debaran jantungnya bergetar kuat.

Sekali lagi Sakura kembali terkejut melihat siapa orang yang menjadi malaikat penyelamat hidup kakaknya. "Kau?"

Belum sempat Sakura ingin membaca kembali isi formulir itu, pemuda itu segera merebut kembali kertas miliknya dari tangan Sakura dan langsung berdiri beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk di lantai. Sakura hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu menjauh dan memasuki ruangan Tantenya.

_Pria dingin itu.. apa mungkin? Dia juga masih ingat namaku.._

Sakura yakin, Sasuke adalah pendonor jantung kakaknya. Tapi kenapa? Hatinya sedikit tidak rela. Dalam hatinya penuh tanda tanya mengenai pemuda itu.

Saat itu Sakura dengan sengaja menunggu di koridor rumah sakit. Ia ingin berbicara langsung dengan pemuda itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Namun keinginan hari itu tidak terjadi, pasalnya Sasuke lekas pergi setelah keluar dari ruang kerja Tsunade.

Sakura memohon kepada Tsunade agar diberikan alamat rumah lengkap orang yang mendonorkan jantung kakaknya. Namun tentu saja Tsunade menolak karena alasan janji seorang dokter yang melindungi privasi pasiennya pada siapapun. Pendonor itu juga tidak ingin hal ini diketahui orang lain.

.

Bruuuuggh..!

Suara pukulan keras yang berasal dari ruangan gelap. Ruangan itu lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai markas untuk orang-orang yang berjiwa bak iblis.

"Sial.. dia melupakan janjinya untuk mengembalikan uang selama tiga hari" seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan perban pada matanya tengah duduk di ruangan gelap itu didampingi beberapa wanita bertubuh sexy dengan dada yang berukuran besar yg sedikit diperlihatkan belahannya.

"Tenang bos, kita kan memiliki jaminan yang cukup menguntungkan. Ahhhh...!" kata salah satu pelayan wanitanya sambil memijat nakal paha sang bos.

"Kau benar. Jika aku bertemu dengan bocah itu, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menyiksanya dan memasukannya ke buih. Hahaha." Pria paruh baya itu pun tertawa begitu keras. Bagaikan tertawa iblis.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu setelah perjanjian yang telah Sasuke buat kepada sang rentenir bernama Danzo itu. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya. Apa dia lupa dengan hutangnya. Ah tidak, Sasuke bukanlah pria yang pengecut tidak bertanggungjawab seperti itu.

Alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak muncul karena saat ini dia sedang menjalani masa pemulihan pasca operasi. Sasuke rela mendonorkan salah satu organ tubuhnya. Hal tersebut ia lakukan karena keluarga pasien memasang sebuah brosur. Keluarga pasien akan membayar dengan harga yang sangat fantastis bagi siapa saja yang mau mendonorkan organ tubuhnya. Sasuke yang saat itu sangat membutuhkan uang langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk melakukan tes kecocokan organ dengan pasien dan mengisi formulir persyaratan pendonor.

Dengan uang yang ia dapat, ia berencana akan melunasi semua hutangnya dan menikahi Karin. Sasuke tidak ingin berlama-lama sendirian hidup sebatang kara. Tentu saja berlama-lama menjadi seorang _Jomblo_ tidaklah menyenangkan, bukan. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati Sasuke masih terdapat keraguan. Apakah harus bersama Karin?

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit sebenarnya masih belum diperbolehkan pulang namun melihat sikap pemuda raven itu keras kepala ingin segera pulang, dokter pun tidak bisa menahannya.

Drrrtt...Drrrttt..!

Terdengar suara getaran ponsel milik Sasuke memecah lamunannya. Ia melihat panggilan dari sahabatnya, Naruto. Dengan gerakan yang lambat ia membuka layar _Flip_ Ponselnya.

"Hn"

"_Teme, Baka.! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau tahu, aku dan yang lain sudah menghubungimu puluhan bahkan rastusan kali. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, Danzo dan anak buahnya mencarimu kemana-mana. Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"_ terdengar suara heboh dari sebrang sana. Sasuke tahu pasti _Dobe _satu ini akan berbicara heboh dan panjang lebar padanya. Wajar saja, Sasuke tidak memberi tahu siapa pun tentang keadaannya sekarang. Menghilang sesaat tanpa jejak bak angin.

"Hn.. masalah itu akan segera aku bereskan." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"_Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan padamu Teme. Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri." _

"Baiklah..!"

Tut.. Tut..!

Awalnya Sasuke berencana ingin langsung menemui Danzo setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, namun niat awalnya itu diurungkan. Ia lebih penasaran dengan perkataan sahabatnya di telpon tadi.

.

_Undangan Pernikahan_

_Karin Uzumaki &amp; Sasori Haruno_

Bagaikan Gempa bumi yang berguncang hebat dan disusul Tsunami hingga menghancurkan satu pulau hatinya.. hancur berkeping-keping. Wanita yang ia cintai, wanita yang ia kasihi, wanita yang selalu ia perjuangkan, wanita yang menjadi harapan satu-satu bagi dirinya selama 5 tahun, sekarang lebih memilih pria lain. Karin sungguh kejam mengkhianati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam lesu membaca undangan pernikahan yang diperlihatkan Naruto.

"Maaf, _Teme._ kau harus tahu tentang ini." Naruto sudah menduga reaksi Sasuke akan seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Aku akan menemuinya."

"Percuma _Teme,_ aku dan Sai sudah beberapa kali berbiacara padanya, tapi percuma. Karin yang telah kita kenal selama ini sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia sudah berubah."

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong_!"_ Tukas Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh bodoh_ Teme _masih mencintai jalang itu" Naruto kini mulai kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke mengingat kembali percakapan Karin dengan pria lain waktu di rumah sakit. Saat itu dia masih mencoba untuk percaya dengan Karin, tapi saat ini, semua kepercayaan, cinta dan harapan berubah menjadi kebencian.

.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun."

"jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?"

Demi mendengarkan penjelasan dari Karin, Sasuke yang sebenarnya dalam kondisi tubuh yang kurang baik langsung mendatangi toko milik Karin dan langsung memperlihatkan sebuah undangan pernikahan. Jantungnya masih berdebar sangat kencang. Berita tentang pernikahan kekasihnya dengan pria lain membuat Sasuke gelap mata.

"Maaf Sasuke, undangan itu memang benar. Aku memang akan segera menikah." Jelas gadis berambut merah itu mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Kau, Kau semudah itu kah kau mengakhiri semua ini?" sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Karin yang semudah itu.

"..."

"Katakan apa alasannya kau jadi seperti ini?"

"..." gadis itu hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya, ia masih mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"KATAKAN!" Bentak Sasuke yang sudah mulai habis kesabaran.

"Ya, aku memang sudah lelah dengan kehidupanku yang miskin ini, karena aku semua orang menjadi menderita, termasuk orang tuaku. aku juga selalu merepotkanmu, menyulitkanmu. Aku muak dengan semua itu, Sasuke."

Jawaban itu sangat menusuk hati Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa bergeming mencoba mencerna kata-kata Karin.

"Jadi, biarkan aku bebas sekarang!" Karin tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia seperti menuangkan seluruh bebannya dalam tumpahan air mata. Kemuadian ia tersenyum. "Ya, ini adalah akhirnya, Sasuke."

Sebenarnya, di dalam hati Sasuke terdapat kejanggalan dari pernyataan Karin. Alasan yang dia berikan sangat tidak masuk akal. Namun apapun itu, kenyataan bahwa Karin telah menyakiti Sasuke tidak bisa ditepis. Di dalam hatinya mulai tumbuh benih kebencian.

"kau benar-benar gadis menyedihkan."

.

**T B C**

**Bacot no jutsu..**

_Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 setelah lama dinanti-nantikan.. makasih dan maaf buat yang sudah berkenan setia menunggu cerita Beautiful Tragic.._

_Sebenarnya masih mau nulis banyak lagi tapi.. yaudah lanjut ke chap 4 aja ya. Entah kenapa aku geregetan sendiri liat Sasuke yang lama banget deket sama Sakuranya. Tapi ya, semua hubungan yang kokoh butuh proses kan. Semoga di chap 4 cerita ttg kedekatan SasuSaku bisa lbh bnyk lagi.._

_Saya masih Newbie yang masih banyak belajar.. mohon tinggalkan Review buat motivasi dan pencerahan demi membangun cerita ini..! makasih^^._

_PeDeeS, Juli 2015_

**Special Thx**

suket alang alang, Aiko Asari, hanazono yuri, azhuichan, Uchiha Riri, Ageta, Cherry Philein, Mina Jasmine, AAS, Aeni, shintapds, Henilusiana39, u, Sarada Uchiha, dan misakiken


	4. Chapter 4

**BEAUTIFUL TRAGIC **

**Chapter 4**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Length: Multichapter

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin dan Sasori

Warning: Typo, Angst, AU, HURT, EYD tidak tepat, OOC.

.

_Happy Reading.._

_Dan tinggalkan jejak Review :3_

_._

"Akhirnya kau datang menyerahkan dirimu, Sasuke."

Seringai meremehkan seorang pria paruh baya yang bernama Danzo terdengar sangat puas melihat nasib seorang pemuda raven pantat ayam yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat kacau. Bukan hanya luarnya saja yang kacau namun hatinya, hidupnya juga sudah kacau.

BRUUUKKH!

Satu pukulan keras yang berasal dari pria berotot yang merupakan _Bodyguard _tepat mengenai perut dan berhasil merobohkan sang pemuda.

"Aaarggh" suara erangan kesakitannya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Cairan merah kental mulai mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. "Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja membunuhku" Rintihnya dengan suara yang berat.

"Fufufu.. Apa untungnya bagiku kalau kau mati. Aku lebih suka menyiksa orang hidup-hidup." Seringai Danzo yang sedari duduk di singahsananya berdiri mendekati Sasuke yang masih terbujur tak berdaya di lantai. "Aku dengar karin pacarmu itu akan segera menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Dan kau dicampahkannya setelah begitu banyak pengorbanan yang telah kau lakukan padanya. Hahahaha.." Danzo benar-benar seorang iblis, tidak hanya menyiksa fisik Sasuke, namun juga batin Sasuke melalui olokkannya yang menusuk.

"Diam kau brengseekk!"

DUUGH!

Satu pukulan berhasil Sasuke daratkan di muka Danzo. Entah datang dari mana kekuatannya itu berhasil membuat cairan merah mengalir di sudut bibir pria tua yang penuh perban di mukanya itu.

"Kurang ajar kau" Danzo mulai murka karena serangan dari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

BRUKKH..! BRUUKH!

_Bodyguard_ sang Rentenir langsung menghajar Sasuke tanpa ampun. Kini tubuh Sasuke sudah babak belur, penuh dengan luka lembam dan darah yang mengalir. Di tambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya pasca operasi yang masih belum sembuh semakin membuatnya hampir mati. Kini pandangannya terlihat kabur dan gelap mengistirahatkan _Onyx_-nya yang telah lelah.

'_Apa masih ada __seseorang__ yang bisa mengobati setiap lukaku ini, Onii-san? Ini sungguh sakit, sakit sekali.'_

"Cepat bereskan dan penjarakan dia!" perintah Danzo kepada _Bodyguard_-nya.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi musim semi berhasil menerabas masuk jendela seorang gadis berhelaian pink muda. "Hooaaaammm.. angin sepoi-sepoi ini membuat mataku jadi terasa berat. Tulisan-tulisan ini seakan menghipnotisku untuk tidur. Aku bosan.. sungguh bosan.." gerutu Sakura kebosanan karena kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini yang selalu berkutat dengan racun *eh ujian maksudnya. Ia pun meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk dan segera merobohkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk miliknya.

Sekarang sudah musim semi, identik dengan cinta dan tidur siang yang pulas. Sebenarnya kita bisa tidur siang dengan pulas di musim dingin, gugur dan panas. Tapi seperti yang tertulis dalam puisi Cina, "Kehangatan udara musim semi melenakan jiwa untuk pergi mencari kasur." Ya, tentu saja itu puisi yang tepat untuk Sakura. Walaupun dirinya sibuk dengan berbagai soal ujian namun hatinya juga sibuk memikirkan sosok pemuda yang misterius yang berhasil membuatnya galau.

"hey, Pantat ayam. Jika jantung _Nii-chan_ sekarang adalah milikmu sebelumnya. Aku sungguh terimakasih. Tapi kenapa? hatiku seakan tidak rela?" gumam Sakura sambil menatap foto ia dan Sasori yang dipajang di atas meja samping ranjangnya.

Sakura yakin bahwa si laki-laki pantat ayam, julukan yang ia berikan untuk laki-laki yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu adalah orang yang sudah mendonorkan jantung untuk kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan tentu saja laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"huh.. aku mikirin apa, sih? lebih baik aku melihat kondisi _Nii-chan_ saja di rumah sakit." Gumamnya seraya bangun untuk bersiap-siap menjenguk sang kakak tercinta.

Setiba sampai di rumah sakit, Sakura dibuat tercengang karena melihat beberapa laki-laki yang menghampiri Karin.

"Itukan Karin? Siapa laki-laki yang bersamanya?"

Lelaki itu menarik paksa karin untuk mengikutinya menuju ruangan yang cukup sepi. Karena penasaran, Sakura langsung mengikuti mereka pergi. Ia tidak ingin calon kakak iparnya dalam bahaya.

"Kau benar-benar wanita jalang, Karin. Apa kau tau bagaimana keadan _Teme_ saat ini?" salah satu pemuda yang berkulit _Tan_ berambut Kuning jingkrak yang tak lain adalah Naruto membentak kasar Karin, terlihat wajah amarah yang tak terbendung lagi di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku yakin dia akan bahagia tanpaku." Jawab karin berusaha bersikap tegar.

"Asal kau tahu saja._ Teme_, pria yang sudah mencintaimu selama 5 tahun ini, pria bodoh itu sudah banyak berkorban untukmu. Ia bahkan kehilangan kakaknya karenamu kau tahu betapa penting Itachi baginya?" dengan emosi yang meluap-luap Naruto menggungcang-guncangkan kasar pundak Karin. Kalau saja Karin itu laki-laki pasti Karin sudah babak belur, tidak, babak belur belum cukup untuknya, mungkin bila perlu dihajar sampai mati.

Karin hanya diam. Dia pasrah dengan perlakuan Naruto kepadanya. Ia tau apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Namun matanya membulat ketika salah satu laki-laki berkulit pucat bernama Sai mengatakan hal yang membuatnya semakin bersalah.

"Dia sudah menjual salah satu ginjalnya untuk membayar hutangnya kepada Danzo dan menikahimu. Namun kau mengkhianatinya dengan menikahi pria kaya yang bahkan tidak kau kenal. Setinggi itukah nilai harta bagimu? Sampai kau tega menyakiti, tidak, Kau telah membunuh orang yang sudah berkorban untuk hidupmu? Kau telah hancurkan hidupnya."

"Tidak..Tidak.." Karin tertunduk di lantai. Kedua tangannya menutupi telinganya. Lidahnya mendadak menjadi kelu. Hatinya sakit mengetahui pengorbanan Sasuke untuknya. "Tidak.. kalian tidak mengerti apa-apa.".

Naruto pun mengacak-acak rambut jingkraknya itu sampai kusut. Saat ini dia benar-benar sangat kesal. "Kau! Dasar jalang brengsek masih saja menyangkal. Asal kau tahu, saat ini dia sudah masuk penjara oleh Danzo. Bahkan rumahnya sudah disita Danzo sebagai jaminan untuk membayar hutangmu sebelumnya."

Mata karin kembali membulat. Badannya bergetar. Sebulir air mulai meluncur dari sudut matanya. Ia tak tahu akan seperti ini akibatnya. Sejujurnya. Niat awal Karin menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Sasori agar dirinya tidak menjadi beban untuk Sasuke lagi, namun ternyata semua itu salah. Justru kebalikan yang ia dapatkan. Karin tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Begitu tulus Sasuke mencintainya namun pengkhianatan besar yang ia berikan.

Sakura yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok parkiran tentu saja mendengar semua percakapan Karin dan kedua Laki-laki itu. Mata _emerald_-nya membulat sempurna. Kedua tangannya yang menutupi bibirnyanya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Sebuah kebenaran yang sungguh menyakitkan. Ia tak mengira calon kakak iparnya bergitu jahat. Sampai tega meninggalkan kekasih yang sudah berkorban banyak namun ia khianati dengan menikahi Sasori, kakaknya. Hanya demi harta.

Sakura tidak ingin berlama-lama mendengar percakapan Karin dan rekannya tadi, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Nii-Chan. Kau harus tahu kebenaran tentang Karin." _Nafas Sakura tersengal-sengal karena ia berlari menuju kamar inap Sasori.

Gadis pink itu segera membuka pintu.

"Hei! Kenapa kamu membuka pintu sekasar itu!?" Sasori telah berdiri di depan pintu dan mengomel.

"_Nii-chan_, kenapa kau bangun. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkeliling. Lagian aku sudah sembuh, Sakura. Lagian siapa yang betah harus menginap di kamar yang bau obat.." Sasori menghentikan pembicaraan dan menatap usil Sakura. "..aah. tentu saja kau. Kau yang sanggup tinggal di rumah sakit dan mencium bau obat setiap hari, ya kan buk Dokter?"

"Iss.. _Baka Aniki_. Masih sempat mempermainkan aku. Bagaimana dengan kondisimu?"

"Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan jantung baru ini. Untuk itu aku harus mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kau mau ikut?"

Sakura cukup tertegun mendengarnya. Setiap kali mereka membicarakan soal jantung, di pikiran Sakura selalu pemuda Pantat ayam. _'Jantung itu sudah menjadi milik Nii-chan' _batin Sakura.

"Hey! Kenapa tiba-tiba melamun?"

"Ah..apa?." Sasori berhasil mebuyarkan lamunannya. Dan membuatnya menjadi kikuk.

"Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Oh, ia. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan serius padamu." Sakura yang tadinya kikuk karena melamun kini berubah menjadi serius. Sasori pun mengerjitkan alisnya heran.

"Aku menentang pernikahanmu dengan Karin!"

"Eh?" Sasori terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku mohon, batalkan pernikahan dengannya _Nii-chan_.! Dia itu wanita yang buruk. Dia mengkhianati kekasihnya demi kau. tidak, lebih tepatnya demi mengincar uangmu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dengan kedua rekannya._ Nii-chan, _sebenarnya dia wanita jahat_."_

"_..." _Sasori hanya bergeming. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya akan mengatakan hal ini.

"Tunggu. Apa sebenarnya kau telah mengetahui ini semua?"

"..."

"jawab _Nii-chan_"

"Walaupun dia punya maksud lain terhadapku, aku tidak peduli. Dan aku akan tetap menikahinya."

"Apa?" Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya dengan pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut kakaknya sendiri. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kakaknya ini.

"Hey, aku bukan pria bodoh yang mudah ditipu oleh wanita."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau menikahinya padahal kau tahu tujuannya menikahimu?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap intens Sasori. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap kakaknya.

Sasori mengangkat bahunya "Yah, setelah dipikir-pikir apa bedanya dia denganku, aku juga sering mempermainkan gadis yang mendekatiku." Sasori mencoba beralasan.

"Ch.. Kenapa kau bisa berfikir sebodoh itu, sih? apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan?"

Sasori hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya karena bosan dengan ke-cerewet-an sang adik.

"Sudah tenang saja Sakura, kali ini percayalah padaku" Sasori kembali meyakinkan sambil mengelus-elus helayan pink adiknya.

"Tapi dia itu.." belum sempat Sakura melanjutnya kata-katanya Sasori sudah menghentikan dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk di depan bibir Sakura.

"Ssshh!.. aku akan baik-baik saja Sakura."

Sakura pun tidak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi. Sedikit rasa kecewa kepada sang kakak karena keputusan yang bodoh itu. Sakura tahu kakaknya ini adalah seorang _Playboy _yang sering mempermainkan perempuan. Tapi dia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa harus sampai ada kata 'menikah' dengan wanita yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya dan hanya mengincar hartanya saja. Entahlah. Sakura sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasori.

'_Nii-chan, apa kau mencintainya?'_ batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Ingin sekali ia tanyakan langsung kepada Sasori namun segera ia urungkan. Entah bagaimana ia sangat yakin kalau kakaknya sedang merencanakan sesuatu atau telah terjadi suatu hal yang tidak diketahuinya. Apapun itu, saat ini ia harus percaya dengan Sasori.

.

_6 TAHUN KEMUDIAN..._

.

Hari itu sangat cerah di Sunagakure. Seorang pria berusia 25 tahun dengan tatanan rambut Raven berbentuk pantat ayam yang mencuat kebelakang. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jas hitam serta dasi silver. Siapapun wanita yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona karena kharisma yang dipancarkannya. Namun mata _Onyx_ miliknya menatap kosong ke luar jendela apartemennya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pengacara muda bernama Juugo datang dan berhasil memecah lamunannya. "Sasuke, ini sudah waktunya. Apa kau sudah siap dengan pertemuan ini?"

"Hn."

"Jika kerjasama ini sukses, tentu akan menguntungkan banyak untuk perusahaan kita."

"Ya aku tahu. Serahkan semuanya padaku, Juugo" Sasuke sangat yakin dan memperlihatkan seringainya.

Hari ini Sasuke akan mengadakan pertemuan besar untuk membahas kerjasama perusahaannya dengan perusahaan kosmetik dari Konoha.

Sudah enam tahun berlalu. Banyak sudah yang telah terjadi. Setelah keluar dari penjara beberapa tahun yang lalu, Uchiha bungsu itu hijrah ke Sunagakure untuk mencari kehidupan yang baru. Hanya berbekal uang dari hasil menjual ginjalnya enam tahun yang lalu, ia melanjutkan kuliah jurusan bisnis di Sunagakure. Karena dia pria yang cukup jenius dan cerdik, banyak investor lokal di sana mempercayakan perusahaan padanya. Akhirnya saat ini, Sasuke telah sukses menjadi CEO termuda yang memimpin dua perusahaan di bidang Fashion. Banyak perusahaan asing yang ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya.

Kehidupan Sasuke yang tadinya pahit dan hampir tidak punya harapan kini hanya tinggal menjadi masa lalu. Ia bertekad untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ia keluar mencari kekuatan baru yang tentu saja untuk mencapai satu tujuan, **'balas dendam'** untuk ketidakadilan yang selama ini menimpanya.

.

Sudah enam tahun berlalu. Perubahan juga dialami Haruno Sakura yang sekarang sudah menjadi seorang dokter muda. Disela-sela kesibukannya menjadi seorang dokter, gadis cantik itu saat ini tengah fokus membidik sebuah target benda melingkar dengan warna merah di tengahnya yang berjarak sekitar 30 meter dari posisinya saat ini. Ya, Ia sedang mengikuti lomba memanah yang diadakan di Sunagakure.

WUUUIIISSSHH!

Setelah anak panah itu berhasil ia luncurkan dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Penonton yang tadinya sedikit meragukan kemampuan Sakura karena dia satu-satu peserta perempuan yang ikut perlombaan ini sontak langsung tepuk tangan dan bersorak kagum. Semua bidikannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Yess, Shanarooo!"

Pertandingan telah usai dan dimenangkan oleh Sakura tentunya.

Tidak sia-sia ia pergi jauh ke Sunagakure dan meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter yang masih berstatus magang di salah satu rumah sakit swasta Konoha. Sebetulnya dia saat ini sedang bolos magang, tentu saja hal itu tidak diperbolehkan tapi karena Sakura adalah dokter baru yang cukup diperhitungkan padahal ia baru saja lulus kedokteran satu tahun yang lalu serta dukungan dari sang tantenya Tsunade, sehingga Sakura mendapatkan izin beberapa hari. Tapi selalu ada pekerjaan tambahan menanti di rumah sakit sebagai bayaran untuknya karena telah membolos.

"Bagaimana aksi tante tadi?" tanya Sakura kepada gadis kecil berambut merah, bertubuh gemuk dan berkulit putih bernama Chouchou yang menonton aksinya tadi siang.

"Tante kereennn, _top ceeeer dah_.! Tante lihat sendiri kan bagaimana ekspresi om-om yang menjadi rival di sana tadi? Mereka semua terlihat kagum sama tante" teriak Chouchou sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya kearah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya

"Oia, tante, hari ini aku sudah menjual habis kue jahe buatan _Kaa-san_. Sekarang aku banyak uang. Tante mau Chouchou belikan apa?" tanya chouchou polos.

"Hee!.. Jadi itu alasan kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Sakura kaget mengerjitkan matanya tak menyangka. Keponakannya ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

Chouchou Haruno adalah anak dari Sasori dan Karin yang masih berusia 5 tahun. walaupun dia masih muda namun jiwa _entrepreneur_ sudah mulai terlihat. Sepertinya itu warisan dari sang ayah. Chouchou sering menjual kue jahe buatan Karin kepada teman-temannya di sekolah. Ada suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan ketika ada orang yang membeli apa yang kita jual. Mungkin seperti itulah perasaan Chouchou.

Setiba di Loby hotel tempat mereka menginap, Seorang wanita berkacamata berparas cantik dengan rambut merah yang dikuncir rapi serta blezer dengan kemeja sutra berwarna putih gading yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita elegan. Wanita itu menghampiri gadis kecil dengan sedikit kekhawatiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Chouchou kau dari mana saja? _Kaa-san_ sudah bilang jangan keluar kemana-mana. Dan apa kau menjual kue jahe itu lagi? " tanyanya lembut namun penuh kekhawatiran.

"Etto.. Aku bosan. Aku hanya menemani tante Sakura main panah-panahan dan menjual kue jahe." Jawabnya sambil cemberut.

"Sakura, wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah seka..."

"Bukan urusanmu." belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah memotong duluan dengan nada yang sinis. "..dan kau tidak usah berlebihan dengan Chouchou. Dia hanya gadis kecil yang mencoba mandiri, dia bukan seperti seekor PA-RA-SIT yang bermanja-manja dengan harta orangtuanya." Lanjutnya dingin dan menekankan kata-kata seolah memberi sindiran 'kau itu seperti parasit yang memanfaatkan harta orang lain'.

"Ehem.. Sakura.!" Sasori tiba-tiba muncul, manik _hazel_-nya langsung men-_deathglare_ manik _emerald _mengisyaratkan 'berhentilah bersikap seperti itu'.

"Huh, Sasori _Nii_ _Baka_!" rutuk Sakura langsung bergegas pergi menaiki _Lift _menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 29.

"Aku sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan sikapnya. Sudah enam tahun berlalu dan dia masih bersikap dingin padamu. Jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya, apakah dia masih bersikap seperti ini?" Sasori berusaha menenangkan Istrinya.

"tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisinya."

Karin berfikir mungkin ini adalah hukuman yang pantas ia dapatkan. Ia siap menanggung semua konsukuensi yang telah terjadi. Walaupun di luar dia terlihat seperti sosok yang tegar dan anggun, namun dalam hatinya tersimpan kerapuhan. Mungkin hanya Sasori yang mengerti keadaan Karin yang sesungguhnya.

"Chouchou, maafkan sikap _Kaa-san_ yang tidak bisa menemanimu main." Karin mendekap lembut anaknya.

"Maaf membuat _Kaa-san _Khawatir!"

Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum melihat istri dan anaknya ini. "Ayo kita bergegas ke tempat pertemuan. Kita tidak ingin di tolak kerjasama penting ini karena terlambat, kan?"

.

Suasana di dalam ruang pertemuan yang telah disediakan khusus untuk mengadakan pertemuan antar perusahaan terasa sedikit menegangkan. Pasalnya beberapa Direktur, CEO dan Presedir sudah menggantungkan masa depan perusahaan nya dalam kerjasama malam ini. Beberapa orang lain masih sibuk mondar-mandir masih mempersiapkan acara pertemuan tersebut. walaupun acara belum dimulai, sudah ada beberapa tamu undangan yang sudah datang.

Sasuke sangat menantikan malam ini, malam sebagai langkahnya untuk membalaskan dendam untuk orang-orang yang menyakitinya di masa lalu dengan kesuksesan yang ia genggam membuat segala hal yang dia inginkan menjadi sangat mudah.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menegur Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apakah kau CEO muda dari Chidori Group itu?"

"Hn, ya."

"Perkenalkan, saya Haruno Sasori. Direktur utama dari Haruno Group." Sasori memperkenalkan dirinya seraya berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Senang bekerjasama denganmu tuan Sasori." Sasuke pun membalas jabat tangan Sasori.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang? Seorang pembisnis muda sukses, mempunyai banyak uang, dan rupawan. Tidak ada rasa canggung lagi baginya untuk berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan yang tinggi karena dirinya sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka, seorang CEO muda yang terkenal akan kejeniusan dalam hal bisnis.

"Saya dengar anda adalah pembisnis muda yang berbakat. Banyak investor asing yang ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan anda."

"Oh, ya?" sasuke Sarkastik. "Semua kerja keras ini tidaklah didapat dengan mudah." Lanjutnya.

Karin yang baru saja dari toilet segera menghampiri suaminya yang terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang pria, namun ia menatap heran punggung pria tersebut. Terasa sangat familiar baginya.

"Yah, kau memang benar, semua butuh proses." Tiba-tiba pandangan Sasori teralihkan karena sosok istrinya yang baru muncul. "Ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan ini istriku!"

Sasuke sangat syok ketika menoleh kebelakang. Manik _Onyx_-nya terbelalak bulat sempurna.Perasaannya kini seperti tersengat listrik. Ia melihat sosok wanita itu lagi stelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, wanita yang menghancurkan hidupnya, harapannya dan hatinya.

Hal serupa juga dirasakan oleh wanita berkacamata itu. Karin menelan ludah. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, lidahnya menjadi kelu. Tangannya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Tidak disangka di sini dia akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasih yang pernah ia khianati.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, senang bertemu denganmu, nyonya Haruno". Sasuke memperkenalkan diri seraya berjabat tangan kepada sang mantan yang sekarang sudah jadi istri orang lain. Ia sengaja menekankan kata nona haruno. Dirasakannya telapak tangan karin yang berkeringat dan bergetar. Seringai tipis mulai tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Karin sangat mengerti arti seringai itu. "Sa..saya Haruno Karin. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kelihatan sekali Karin seperti sedang salah tingkah.

Mereka seolah bertingkah seperti baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Saya sungguh penasaran dengan kisah sukses anda, tuan Uchiha." Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, untuk sukses tentu membutuhkan proses. Di masa lalu, aku hanyalah pria miskin yang sangat menderita, bahkan aku pernah D.O dari kuliahku karena terbelit hutang yang cukup besar kepada rentenir. Aku juga kehilangan kakakku satu-satunya, bahkan Kekasihku juga pergi meninggalkanku. Mungkin itu semua terjadi karena aku sangat miskin." Sasuke menjelaskan singkat cerita hidupnya kepada Sasori dan Karin.

Karin yang mendengar hanya bisa diam menelan ludah. Tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan seperti bertemu dengan hantu. Hantu yang diam-diam sangat ia rindukan.

"Wah, cerita hidupmu sungguh luar biasa. Untuk bisa bangkit dari jeratan masa lalu seperti itu pasti sangat sulit. Anda pasti orang yang luar biasa." Sasori cukup terkesima mendengar kisah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas penuh kemenangan. Ia sangat puas melihat keterkejutan Karin, walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri juga syok akan bertemu dengan Karin secepat ini. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, hatinya terasa perih, seakan luka lama yang ia tutup rapat-rapat itu terbuka lagi.

Acarapun mulai berlangsung, semua orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan yang tinggi dalam perusahaan saling menunjukan kelebihan masing-masing dalam sebuah layar LCD projector yang cukup besar.

Karin yang duduk sendirian menatap kagum sang suami yang sedang mempresentasikan di atas podium tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yo, lama tidak bertemu,ya." Sapa Sasuke sok akrab.

Karin hanya bisa bergeming. Dia sangat bingung harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap Sasuke dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke yang ia campakkan sekarang menjadi seorang yang sukses bahkan menyaingi suaminya.

"Hnn.. jangan memperlihatkan wajah tidak senang begitu dong. Sudah beberapa tahun kau hidup dengan bergelimangan harta milik suamimu itu, kau sudah banyak berubah. Kau jadi lebih modis sekarang, ya."

"..."

Sasuke melihat kearah Sasori yang sedang di atas podium "Jadi ini pria yang membuatmu mencampahkanku? Kita lihat seberapa hebat dia bertahan jika perusahaannya hancur di tanganku."

Karin yang dari tadi diam langsung terbelalak. Dia cukup syok dengan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman untuknya. "Jangan! Aku mohon Jangan. Jika kau benci padaku lakukanlah itu hanya kepadaku, jangan kau libatkan orang lain, Sasuke"

"Cih, sepertinya kau tidak ingin melihatnya terluka. Kau benar-benar memuakkan" Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia cukup kesal melihat karin memohon padanya.

"Sepertinya kau memang telah sangat membenciku. Tapi memang itu sepantasnya aku dapatkan."

"Kau cukup pintar menarik kesimpulan. Ya, benar. aku memang sangat membencimu. Kau sudah terbang terlalu tinggi, aku akan mematahkan sayapmu, Karin". Seringai tipis kembali tersungging di sudut bibir Sasuke.

Jantung Karin berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya seakan mau lepas. Tangan karin ikut bergetar. Ia pun mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengambil gelas yang ada di depan mejanya dan langsung meneguknya hingga tandas. Ekspresi salah tingkahnya semakin membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas.

PROK..PROK..PROK..

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan menandakan kesepakatan antar beberapa perusahaan.

"Uchiha-san, aku harap kerjasama ini berjalan lancar" kata Sasori yang baru saja duduk dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn, tentu saja. kesempatan ini sudah lama ku nantikan."

.

Setelah selesai acara. Sasuke menghilang entah kemana. Juugo sang pengacara pribadinya sudah menyusuri jalanan kota di Sunagakure untuk mencari Sasuke. Selama hampir 2 jam, akhirnya dia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang merokok di atas jembatan. Sasuke terlihat mengagumkan dengan latar belakang sungai yang terpantul cahaya rembulan dan bintang yang mengapung di atas air. Karisma Uchiha memang selalu menawan. Terlihat beberapa kali gadis-gadis yang berlalu lalang di depannya menatap kagum Uchiha bungsu namun Sasuke selalu mengacuhkan mereka.

"Ternyata kau, Juugo," Sasuke mematikan rokoknya. Suaranya terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Wajah Sasuke juga terlihat sangat pucat. Sudah lama Juugo tidak melihat wajah sedih Sasuke. Walaupun Juugo baru beberapa tahun bertemu Sasuke namun dia sudah hapal betul dengan sikap Sasuke dan cerita tentang masa lalunya.

"Dia memohon padaku untuk tidak menyakiti pria itu," Sasuke tertawa sedih. "Benar-benar menggelikan, bukan?"

Juugo tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan sedih Sasuke saat melihat wanita yang membuatnya rela berkorban kemudian mencampakkan dirinya dan datang lagi untuk membuka luka lama yang hampir tertutup. Juugo bingung harus berbuat apa untuk Sasuke, dia hanya memberikan nasihat, "Meskipun begitu, sekarang kau bukan Sasuke yang seperti dulu lagi. Jangan biarkan wanita itu merusak menara tinggi yang sudah kau bangun ini. Carilah seseorang yang bisa membuatmu terus bahagia."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar nasihat Juugo. "Kau benar, saat ini aku bukan Sasuke yang dulu, aku sudah berubah. Tak akan kubiarkan dia menghancurkanku lagi." Sasuke kembali menyalakan rokoknya. "Pulang lah Juugo! aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Baiklah." Juugo membungkukkan badannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Hati Sasuke saat ini sedang tidak baik. walaupun Juugo menganggap Sasuke seperti adiknya sendiri. Namun bersih keras membujuk Sasuke untuk pulang beristirahat akan percuma dilakukan.

.

Malam kian larut. Setelah menghabiskan satu batang rokok, Sasuke berjalan terhuyung-huyung menelusuri jembatan yang sepi dan gelap itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan mual. Kepalanya pusing bukan main, pinggangnya terasa amat sakit. Wajah tampan itu terlihat semakin pucat.

'_Nii-san, di saat seperti ini, apakah aku masih bisa tersenyum meratapi takdirku yang menyedihkan ini?'_

'_Saat di penjara aku berfikir sudah cukup lelah hidup seperti ini, walau aku mengakhiri kehidupanku, pasti tidak ada bedanya. Aku berharap pada kehidupanku selanjutnya. aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak akan meninggalkanku, melanjutkan kehidupan yang sederhana dan bahagia'_

'_Dan membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa kita bukan orang yang lemah. Kupikir, doa itulah yang kupanjatkan pada Tuhan."_

BRUUK!

Sasuke ambruk dan ia berusaha untuk berdiri lagi. Namun untuk mengangkat kepalanya saja ia merasa tidak sanggup. Sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan saat ini membuatnya tidak berdaya. Sasuke tersengal-sengal, nafasnya tidak beraturan. _Onyx_ kelamnya mulai memandang kabur sekitar. Ia melihat sosok gadis yang datang menghampirinya. Namun matanya semakin lama semakin sayup. Sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak wanita itu kaget saat melihat seorang pria tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di depannya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

Wanita itu sangat terkejut melihat wajah pria yang dihampirinya ini. _Emerald-_nya membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Pa.. pantat ayam?". Wanita itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, tidak. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk terkesima."

Wanita itu memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Mata wanita itu terbelalak ketika merasakan nadi Sasuke yang lemah dan tidak beraturan. Ia memeriksa bola mata Sasuke dengan senter kecil yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ia mencoba melakukan pertolongan pertama, menekan-nekan dada bidang Sasuke, kemudian mendekatkan telinganya ke hidung Sasuke untuk merasakan nafas pasien dadakannya ini.

"Ini gawat, pria ini sekarat."

.

"Syukurlah pasien selamat. Jika kau tidak menolongnya pasti dia sudah mati karena ginjal satu-satunya tidak kuat menyaring alkohol yang dia minum."

"Jadi benar dia sudah memiliki satu ginjal?"

"Ya, sepertinya dia sudah mendonorkan ginjalnya yang satu lagi."

Sakura mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang kondisi Sasuke. Perasaannya kini lega. Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa pria pantat ayam itu sudah mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Sasori, ternyata tidak. _"syukurlah"_. Sakura lekas pergi meninggalkan ruang dokter menuju kamar pasien tempat Sasuke berbaring. Entah kenapa sepanjang jalan wajahnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bukan karena dia gila atau sakit, namun karena perasaannya sangat senang tak terhingga.

Semalam Sakura menderita insomnia. Ia sangat merasa bosan berada di kamar hotel tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dia berpikir alangkah sayangnya jika sisa waktu cuti magangnya ini dia habiskan di kamar hotel tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sangat tidak asyik. Ia pun keluar melihat-lihat suasana malam yang hangat di Sunagakure. Walaupun ia terbilang sangat nekat karena jalan-jalan tengah larut malam padahal dia seorang wanita. Namun ternyata keputusannya sangat tepat. Hal tak terduga terjadi, bertemu dengan seorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Pria yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Sakura memandangi wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Walaupun mereka hanya beberapa kali bertemu sebelumnya, dan pertemuan itu selalu dihiasi dengan perdebatan, rasanya dia sangat rindu untuk berdebat lagi dengan orang ini. Dia cukup terpesona dengan wajah rupawan yang dimiliki Sasuke.

"Apa wajahku begitu tampan sampai harus kau pandangi seperti itu?"

Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke menangkap basah dirinya. Wajah sakura mendadak berubah menjadi merah tomat. Sakura terlihat jadi salah tingkah. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck..Ck..Ck.. Ternyata kau masih _belagu_ ya."

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura. Rambut pink sebahu sedikit kusut, hidung yang mancung, kantung mata yang cukup gelap dan besar tepat di bawah manik _emerald_, kemeja putih yang sudah kusut, dan celana jins yang cukup pendek memperlihatkan paha putih dan jenjang kakinya yang indah. Sasuke terus memandangi Sakura tanpa berkedip. Sudah begitu lama dia tidak melihat wanita ini sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Sekarang dia terlihat sedikit.. Ehem, Cantik.

"Apa kau yang membawaku kesini semalam?"

"Ya, kau sangat berat. Bahuku hampir patah karena membawamu kesini." Sakura memukul-mukul pundaknya yang masih pegal.

"Sakura," Tampang Sasuke berubah menjadi serius. _Onyx_ menatap lekat-lekat _emerald_. "Terimakasih." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersipu, ia tidak menyangka pria di hadapannya ini akan mengingat namanya. Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang aku lakukan padamu ini tidak gratis. Kau harus membayarku,"

Sasuke mengerjitkan alisnya heran. "Maksudmu aku harus membayarmu? Kau sedang memerasku ya?"

"Ya. Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu." Sakura menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah menjadi kepiting rebus. "Sebagai bayarannya aku ingin kau menemaniku berkeliling Sunagakure."

Sasuke berdecih mendengar permintaan Sakura. Sudut bibirnya terangkat tampak meremehkan. "Apa-apan permintaan maaf seperti itu?"

"Heh, ayolah.. kau tidak mau?" Sakura terlihat kecewa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Meskipun dia tau permintaannya itu sangat bodoh dan memalukan. Yang Sakura inginkan hanya bersama pria ini lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sangat jarang kesempatan ini ada, untuk itu dia harus memanfaatkannya.

"Hn, baiklah"

Iner Sakura bersorak gembira '_HORE_!' akhirnya. Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kesenangan. Dan itu membuat wajahnya semakin kelihatan manis.

"Cuci mukamu sana. Kelihatan sekali wajahmu yang tidak tidur dari semalam." Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk wajahnya. "A..apa wajahku kelihatan sekusut itu? Aduh, memalukan sekali." Sakura menjadi malu sekarang. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yang memang berada di dalam kamar pasien tempat Sasuke berbaring.

Melihat tingkah Sakura, Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Hhh.. benar-benar,deh."

.

**T B C**

**.**

**Bacot No Jutsu..**

_Fiuuh.. akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga, Sedikit lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Senangnyaa.._

_Semoga feel ceritanya dapet. Walaupun sedikit rada maksa 'banget', hhe. Maaf kalo cerita ini masih banyak kurangnya. Semoga kalian suka ya _

_Saya masih Author bau kencur a.k.a Newbie yang kurang pengalaman dan masih harus banyak belajar lagi.. silahkan meninggalkan jejak Review buat motivasi dan pencerahan demi membangun cerita ini..! makasih^^_

_Sign,_

_PeDeeS'290715_

**.**

**Special Thx**

**.**

_Next Chapter:_

'_Meghabiskan waktu bersamamu membuatku bahagia, Sasuke.'./ "Kau tega menipuku, Sasuke.."/"Sakura, menikahlah denganku..!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**BEAUTIFUL TRAGIC **

**Chapter 5**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Length: Multichapter

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin dan Sasori

Warning: Typo, Angst, AU, HURT, EYD tidak tepat, OOC.

.

_Happy Reading.._

_Dan tinggalkan jejak Review :3_

_**Byuuurr..**_ Suara hempasan ombak yang perlahan di pantai Sunagakure pagi hari. Kemilau cahaya sang surya yang mulai menampakan cahaya oranye dengan gradasi merah dan kuning, langit biru yang cerah sangat kontras dengan warna _Aquamarine_ laut di bawahnya membuat paduan warna pesona pantai di Sunagakure terlihat sangat memukau mata. Seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di tepi pantai. Merasa sedikit lama menunggu. Ya, gadis itu memang sedang menunggu seseorang. Gadis itu menarik nafas dan membuangnya, kemudian duduk di atas pasir putih pantai.

"Haah~ apa aku terlalu cepat kesini ya?" gumamnya.

"Hn, mungkin aku yang terlalu lama".

Sang pria yang ditungu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Ia pun langsung berdiri di samping gadis itu sambil menengandah menantang langit. Memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Mencoba merasakan sinar matahari yang mulai memanas dan angin laut sepoi-sepoi.

"ya, kau memang sangat lama sekali." Sakura, nama gadis itu berdiri sambil menepuk-tepuk celananya yang berpasir. Ia pun berlari-lari kecil menuju bibir pantai.

"Sasuke!" teriak gadis itu. "ayo kesini!" ajaknya ceria sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

Namun Sasuke bersikap seolah tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih berdiri di tempat sambil memandangi Sakura dari kejauhan. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya malas untuk memenuhi permohonan Sakura untuk berjalan mengelilingi Sunagakure. Baginya lebih baik menghabiskan waktu di Apartemen mewahnya yang sejuk dengan secangkir kopi dan membaca dokumen penting daripada menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah mengelilingi Sunagakure yang merupakan daerah yang terkenal paling panas.

"hey, ayolah temani aku bermain air. Airnya sangat sejuk, lho!" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan berusaha membujuknya. "hanya bermain air laut tidak akan melunturkan ketampananmu kok. Ayo Sasuke, Ayo!". Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan menuntunnya ke bibir pantai.

"Hh~.." Sasuke hanya bisa mengendus pasrah.

_**Byuurr..**_!

"Hei, Sakura! hentikan mencipratkan air laut kearahku, Aku tidak membawa baju ganti"

"Ha ha ha. Ayo bersenang-senang Sasuke!" teriak Sakura kegirangan sambil mencipratkan air laut lagi. Pantai adalah tempat favoritnya. Sangat jarang sekali ia bisa kesini, apalagi kali ini ia pergi bersama seorang pria yang sempat ia rindukan kehadirannya.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya membuat Uchiha bungsu menjadi basah kuyub. Begitupun Sasuke yang membalas mencipratkan air laut ke arah Sakura. Mereka melakukan banyak hal. Mulai dari mengumpulkan kerang dan bintang laut, membuat istana pasir dan benteng. Saling tertawa, melepaskan beban masing-masing. Tanpa Sakura sadari pipinya sudah merona melihat sisi lain Sasuke yang ceria, tertawa tanpa beban. Sungguh berbeda dengan ekspresi Sasuke kemarin. Mereka saling berkejaran di bibir pantai.

_**Bruuk!**_

Gadis itu sangat ceroboh. Tanpa sengaja ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan tersungkur di atas pasir putih.

"Aww.. Aduuh, sakit." Rengeknya sambil memegang lututnya.

"hhfft~ mangkanya hati-hati donk! Kau seperti anak kecil saja dengan luka kecil seperti itu sudah merengek kesakitan." Sasuke berusaha menahan tawa. Melihat wajah cantik gadis itu yang belepotan pasir. Ya, ampun. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar membuat Sasuke terhibur. Tingkahnya seperti anak TK saja.

"Gara-gara ngejerin kamu, sih. mangkanya aku jatuh". Sakura lekas berdiri berusaha menahan malu. Sepertinya rasa sakit di lututnya terkalahkan oleh rasa malunya.

Ia begitu ceroboh bisa tersandung seperti itu. Sakura lekas membersihkan pakaiannya yang menjadi sedikit kotor. Namun ia lupa membersihkan wajahnya. Tanpa disadari tangan Sasuke berinisiatif terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Sakura. Dan wajah tampan Sasuke mulai mendekati wajah Sakura yang kian merona bak buah tomat kesukaan bungsu Uchiha. Mata merekapun membulat saling menatap lekat-lekat. _Emerald _bertemu _Onyx_.

"Hn. Wajahmu penuh pasir". Ucap Sasuke menyeringai sambil membersihkan pasir di pipi Sakura.

"Eh.. " wajah Sakura kali ini benar-benar bersemu merah bak kepiting rebus. Entah karena merah menahan malu dan gugup atau karena sengatan matahari yang kian memanas. "di mana?" tanyanya sambil berusaha membersihkan pipinya sendiri.

Sasuke membersihkan bagian pipi Sakura yang belepotan pasir. Lalu ia menelusuri bagian lain. Dahi, mata, hidung, dagu dan bibir. Sejenak seperti ada magnet yang kuat membuat ia tidak bisa berpaling dari bagian itu. Bibir pink Sakura yang sedikit terbuka terlihat sexy.

_**Deg!**_

Sasuke menyapukan ujung jempol jemarinya melintasi bibir sakura.

"Sasu-mmph"

_**Chuuph**_

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir mungil Sakura. Mereka berciuman di bawah sinar mentari yang hangat, sehangat perasaan mereka. Perasaan apa ini? Begitu menenangkan dan menggairahkan. Jarak di antara keduanya terhapuskan. Waktu seakan terhenti sejenak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka saling berciuman. Saling mengalirkan kerinduan yang akhirnya bisa tersampaikan melalui sebuah kecupan.

Adegan ini bisa saja berlangsung lebih panas jika Sasuke tidak segera mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ma.. maafkan aku!" ucap Sasuke membuang pandangannya pada sisi lain. berusaha menutupi gugupnya. Demi apapun kini wajah Sasuke merona seperti buah kesukannya, Tomat.

"..."

Sang gadis yang baru saja dicium hanya bisa mematung. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat tak karuan. Susah baginya untuk mencerna kejadian barusan. Benar-benar berhasil membuat dirinya jadi salah tingkah.

"ayo kita pergi dari sini!" sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

**3 menit..**

**5 menit..**

"Hee~ apa yang terjadi padaku? Hey.. tunggu aku Sasuke" kini Sasuka berlari mengejar Sasuke setelah ia tertinggal puluhan meter di belakang Sasuke. Sepertinya butuh beberapa menit agar sakura bisa sadar dari lamunannya.

.

Setelah puas bermain air di pantai. Kali ini Sasusaku memasuki toko souvenir untuk membeli pakaian ganti mereka yang sudah basah tadi.

"Sepertinya kaos ini cocok untukmu, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura seraya memperlihatkan kaos pilihannya.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mengerling, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan membiarkan Sakura yang memilih kaos untuknya.

"Eh, tidak.. tidak. Sepertinya ini yang lebih cocok"

"Hn"

"Eh.. yang ini saja!"

"Hn"

"Hah.. sebaiknya kau juga memberi komentar, donk!" Sakura merengutkan dahinya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia lelah diacuhkan pria pantat ayam di depannya.

"Hn, merepotkan." Desis Sasuke. "Terserah kau saja pilih yang mana. Lagian ini kan cuma kaos, kenapa kau harus pusing memilih modelnya?"

"Ck.. kau ini ya. Baiklah kau pakai yang ini saja!"

"Dari tadi kau memilihkan kaos untukku, apa kau sudah menemukan kaosmu?"

"Eh. Iya lupa?" Sakura tersenyum pasrah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah kuduga." Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian ia mengambil baju kaos dari tempat pajangan. "Pakai saja kaos ini."

"Loh, ini kan kaosnya sama seperti punyamu, kan?"

"Hn. Anggap saja ini kaos _Couple _kita?" ucap Sasuke menyeringai

_**Bluush!**_

Seketika wajah Sakura kembali merona.

"A.. apaan sih pake kata-kata _Couple _segala. Jangan berharap lebih, loh. Haha" Sakura sekali lagi berhasil dibuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai melihat tingkah Sakura.

.

Matahari sudah menenggelamkan cahayanya. Sore hari pun berganti menjadi malam. Diterangi sinar rembulan berbentuk sabit nan indah dan kerlap-kerlip lampion yang juga tak kalah indahnya. Dan keramaian kota Sunagakure pada malam hari yang menjadi terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi warga lokal dan turis asing dikala diadakan sebuah Festival besar yang rutin diadakan di Sunagakure setiap tahunnya.

Di sini lah rute terakhir Sasuke mengajak Sakura berkeliling Sunagakure. Di tengah keramaian masyarakat yang sedang menikmati festival. Mereka bagaikan seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan dengan mengenakan baju kaos berwarna kuning yang seragam, dan ditambah Sasuke yang dengan sengaja menggadeng tangan Sakura.

Semua orang memandang iri mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang karena pesona ketampanan pria dan kecantikan si wanita yang membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka bagaikan melihat pangeran William dan putri Kate Middleton. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak memperdulikan orang-orang sekitar yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang tampak malu-malu menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Ayolah Sakura, apa sih yang bikin malu? Masa jalan sama pangeran ganteng bikin malu. Ckck

Sakura tak henti-hentinya menyeret lelaki itu untuk mampir dari satu _Stand _ke _stand_ yang lain. Walaupun Sasuke terlihat enggan-engganan namun ia juga menikmati malam festival ini bersama Sakura. Mereka mengikuti permainan, memenangkan banyak hadiah, membeli jajanan khas Festival, bahkan mereka mengabadikan moment dengan berfoto di _Fotobox_. Ada 4 lembar foto yang telah tercetak dari kotak mesin foto itu. Terlihat gambar Sakura yang berpose _Duckface _dan Sasuke yang hanya pose senyum sambil menunjukan jari berbentuk_ Peace._

"Wajah kamu jelek banget!" ejek Sasuke.

"Ih. Nyebelin. Daripada Foto kamu tu sok _cool_" Sakura merengut, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sejak kapan, sih Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata pujian dari bibirnya. Mustahil banget, kan.

"Nih, yang ini buat kamu, dan yang ini buat aku!" Sakura menyodorkan foto mereka berdua. "Disimpan baik-baik. Jangan sampai lecek, yah!"

Malam semakin larut. Sakura juga sudah banyak sekali menenteng makanan dan souvenir untuk Chochou keponakannya. Beberapa saat lagi adalah pesta penutupan festival. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di atas bangku taman sambil menunggu kembang api. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya banyak hal di benak mereka yang ingin ditanyakan. Seperti Sakura ingin bertanya tentang kehidupan Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu, pekerjaannya saat ini, bagaimana pria itu bisa berada di Sunagakure atau bertanya tentang alasan Sasuke rela mendonorkan ginjalnya. Namun ia bingung, pantaskah ia bertanya hal seperti ini?

Begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang ingin bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadi Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke memiliki perhatian khusus kepada gadis helaian pink ini. Apa mungkin Sasuke sudah bisa _Move on_ dari Karin ya? Entahlah. Yang pasti berkat kehadiran Sakura, kini hati Sasuke menjadi lebih baik. Ada secercah harapan kebahagiaan yang muncul menembus dinding di hati Sasuke.

"Mmph.. Sasuke!" panggil Sakura mencoba memecahkan keheningan. "Dulu saat kita bertemu di rumah sakit, tepatnya saat kita bertabrakan dan berkas-berkasmu berserakan, aku sempat membaca isi berkas itu dan melihat kau mendonorkan organ tubuhmu.."

Sasuke bergeming mendengarkan Sakura.

".. aku sempat mengira kau mendonorkan organ jantungmu."

"kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Karena waktu itu kakakku kondisinya sedang kritis dan membutuhkan pendonor jantung. Tanteku bilang dia sudah menemukan pendonor untuk kakakku. Aku sangat senang sekali mendengarnya. Dan di saat itulah aku bertemu denganmu yang sedang membawa berkas pendonor.." ujar Sakura seraya berdiri memunggungi Sasuke. "..mangkanya aku sempat berfikir kau yang menyelamatkan kakakku."

"Lalu, apakah kau senang ternyata pendonor itu bukan aku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik

_**Jleeb!**_

"I..Iya... Sedikit." Jawab Sakura salah tingkah.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?"

"Ya dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi kalau boleh cerita sedikit aku sedang kesal dengan kakakku. Huuuh.. benar-benar _Baka Aniki_"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengerjitkan dahinya, mendengarkan Sakura bicara.

"Dia menikahi wanita licik, dan bodohnya dia tahu tentang rencana jahat wanita itu dan masih tetap menikahinya. Dasar _nii-chan Baka_ " kata Sakura mendengus kesal mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi kakakmu"

"Tentu saja." Sakura melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sasuke. " terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan curcolku."

" _By the way, _aku senang sampai sekarang ternyata kau baik-baik saja. Walaupun dulu kau sangat menyebalkan tapi jujur saja berdebat denganmu itu terasa sangat menyenangkan." Lanjutnya.

"..."

"Aku sempat berfikir kau adalah pria yang berhati dingin, dan menyebalkan. Tapi melihat mu hari ini, Sangat berbeda.." Sakura menjeda ucapannya. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya

"..kau yang sekarang terasa lebih hangat dan bersahabat."

"..."

Pandangan Sasuke beralih menerawang ke arah langit. "Aku yang saat itu benar-benar kacau. Aku kehilangan segala yang ku miliki. dan sekarang aku akan mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Aku senang melihatmu bersemangat. Aku juga akan mendukungmu. _Ganbatte_." Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada yang mengisyaratkan semangat untuk Sasuke.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dengan pandangan yang melembut. Ia mengakat tangan kanannya mengarah pada dahi lebar gadis di depannya.

_**Tuck!**_

Jemari pria itu berhasil mendarat mulus tepat di tengah-tengah dahi Sakura.

"Terimakasih."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura _Blushing_. Manik _Emerald_-nya membulat. "Terimakasih? Untuk apa?"

_Onyx_ kelamnya hanya menatap _Emerald_ lekat-lekat. 'terimakasih karena kau selalu hadir di setiap kesedihanku, kau selalu mengobati lukaku, dan kau juga selalu menghiburku dengan keceriaanmu. Setidaknya aku merasa baik sekarang, berkat dirimu' Batin Sasuke.

_**Syuuuuut.. Tarr..Tar..Taar !**_

Kemilau cahaya kerlap-kerlip kembang api yang indah mengalihkan pandangan keduanya. "Wah~ cantiknya! Lihat itu yang hijau bagus, yang merah terlihat besar sekali ya. Lihat yang itu berbentuk seperti ubur-ubur. Lihat Sasuke! Indah sekali ya." Tak henti-hentinya Sakura berdecak kagum melihat kembang api dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudah dari wajah cantiknya.

"Hn"

Sesaat Sakura memalingkan wajah ke arah Sasuke dari nyala kembang api yang mencetar di langit. Ia sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sekali lagi ia melihat sisi lain dari Uchiha bungsu yang mungkin lebih mempesona dari kembang api yang ia lihat barusan. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum.

Senyum yang tulus. Bukan senyum yang meremehkan seperti yang biasa ia tunjukan. Tapi senyuman lepas dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Ekspresi ceria yang menunjukan kebahagiaan. _Emerald_ menatap _Onyx_ itu lurus. Ketika cahaya warna-warni brokat itupun terpantul juga di atas iris _Onyx_ sewarna hitamnya langit malam Sunagakure.

Cukup lama Sakura memperhatikan pria di depannya ini. Mulai dari lekukkan wajah, mata, hidung dan bibir. Dirinya juga menerawang ciuman hangat di pantai pagi tadi dan jemari Sasuke yang menyentuh dahinya barusan. Pipinya kembali menghangat. Jantung Sakura semakin berdebar kencang. Semacam muncul perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. 'Mungkinkah aku menyukainya?'

.

_**Ciit..Cit..!**_

Terdengar suara burung berkicau dari balik jendela kamar hotel menandakan hari yang sudah pagi. Matahari sudah menampakan cahaya kuningnya menembus kaca yang menyilaukan mata seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink_. Gadis itu terbangun dari mimpinya yang indah.

"Hoaam~"

Sakura mengucek mata. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia duduk sejenak di atas ranjangnya yang empuk sambil memperhatikan jam di atas meja yang menunjukan angka 11.45. Berpikir sejenak. Kemudian matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak.

"Astaga, aku kesiangan."

Ia langsung bergegas masuk kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya. Ia lupa bahwa hari ini pesawatnya berangkat pukul 13.00 waktu Sunagakure. Sasuke juga berjanji akan mengantarnya ke Bandara. Sepertinya mimpi indah semalam membuatnya enggan untuk bangun pagi.

"_Gomen ne_ Sasuke, aku kesiangan!"

Sasuke ternyata sedari tadi sudah berada di Loby hotel bersama Jugo.

"Hn. tak apa. Kebetulan aku juga ada urusan di sini"

Jugo memperhatikan reaksi berbeda dari Sasuke. Ekspresi yang begitu hangat, berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu. Apakah karena gadis ini?

"Jugo!" panggil Sasuke memecahkan lamunan Jugo. "Aku ada urusan dengan wanita ini. Tolong selesaikan sisanya!"

"Baik" Jugo langsung mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke. Ia langsung membungkukan badan dan pergi.

Saat Sakura sedang sibuk mengurusi _Check out _di bagian resepsionis. Seorang gadis kecil bertubuh gemuk menawarkan kue jahe dengan Sasuke.

"Hai paman. Mau gak beli kue jahe? Ini enak banget loh!" ujar gadis kecil itu menyodorkan kue jualannya.

Sasuke menatap kue tersebut, terasa sangat familiar. Diambilnya satu kue jahe itu dan dicicipnya.

_**Deg!**_

Sasuke terbelalak tidak percaya. Dugaannya benar. Ini kue pasti buatan Karin. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Dulu setiap pagi Karin selalu membuatkan kue jahe ini untuknya. Mana mungkin Sasuke akan melupakan rasanya.

"Adik manis, siapa nama orang tuamu?"

Gadis itu tampak ragu untuk memberi tahu nama ortunya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Dirasa sepertinya paman di hadapannya ini bukan orang jahat "Sasori Haruno dan Karin Haruno." Jawabnya.

_**Jedarr..!**_

Bagai ada ombak besar menghantam Sasuke. Ia terkejut mendapatkan fakta bahwa Karin sang mantan tidak hanya menikah tapi juga memiliki seorang anak.

Berusaha tetap tenang. Sasuke bertanya "Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Chouchou..!" Panggil seorang Wanita di belakangnya.

Sontak membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Tanteee.." gadis yang dipanggilpun langsung berlari memeluk sang tante

"Ah, Sasuke, kau sudah bertemu dengan Chouchou ya?"

Sasuke masih bergeming. Berusaha mencerna fakta yang menyengat hatinya

"Tante, paman ini barusan membeli kue jualanku."

"Wah, benarkah?" Sakura menatap gembira Sasuke. "Chouchou adalah keponakanku, anak kakakku." Lanjutnya

"..."

"Kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu, Sasuke?" Sakura mengerjitkan dahinya yang heran dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa nama margamu Haruno?"

"ya, kau benar. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Sakura heran.

**T B C**

**.**

**Bacot No Jutsu..**

_Yeeay.. chapter lima akhirnya selesai juga.. sesuai janji di chapter kemaren. Kali ini full Sasusaku moment. Semoga feel ceritanya dapet._

_Btw aku kasian sama Sasuke yang hidupnya miris mulu. Baru aja mo bahagia eh uda ade aje ye cobaan buat tu anak. Hikh.._

_Sebenarnya agak malas sih ya buat ngetik fanfic panjang-panjang tapi ngeliat review yang banyak bilang "suka, lanjut, penasaran, gak sabar nunggu, etc.." dan itu menjadi motivasi buat aku, semangat aku, power aku buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. Makanya bagi kalian yang suka sama cerita ini gak usah sungkan buat review ya. Atau pun kalo ada yg kurang srek, merasa gak bagus, jelek atau apapun juga monggo di komen. Hohoho. _

_Makasih banyak-banyak buat kalian semua yg uda baca, suport, review, follow, favorite yang gak bisa disebutkan satu persatu. Doain juga semoga next chap update kilat. Amin_

_Sign,_

_PeDeeS'14012016_


	6. Chapter 6

**BEAUTIFUL TRAGIC **

**Chapter 6**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Length: Multichapter

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin dan Sasori

Warning: Typo, Angst, AU, Hurt, EYD tidak tepat.

.

_Happy Reading.._

.

"Hn, Sakura Haruno, ya?"

Mendengar nama tersebut membuat Sasuke terdiam sesaat mungkin lebih tepatnya sedikit syok. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedingin es. Seringai tipis dari sudut kanan bibirnya tertarik.

"Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn, aku hanya tidak menyangka. Dunia ini sungguh sempit, ya." jawab Sasuke ambigu masih dengan seringai misteriusnya.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura semakin tidak mengerti tentang raut wajah Sasuke. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dingin tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Segala pemikiran berkecambuk dalam pikiran dan hatinya sungguh sakit. Sesungguhnya ia sangat terkejut dengan fakta ini. Fakta bahwa gadis yang telah sedikit mencairkan hatinya ini ternyata adik ipar mantan kekasihnya. Fakta yang membuat luka hatinya kembali terbuka. _'Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa kebahagiaan selalu tidak berpihak kepadaku?'_

"Chouchou! Dari mana saja? ibu mencarimu, sayang?" seorang wanita bersurai merah menghampiri sang anak. Ia memeluknya dan menyamakan posisinya dengan sang anak. Ia tersenyum sambil membetulkan poni rambut anaknya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Maaf bu, membuatmu khawatir. Tadi aku menawarkan kue buatan ibu ke paman ini. Ia sepertinya menyukai kue buatan ibu." Kata Chocou seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Senyum Karin lantas pudar ketika pandangannya mengikuti arah tangan Chochou. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Ia terkejut melihat Sasuke. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia melihat Sakura yang juga ada di sana.

Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku Karin kini semakin menatapnya tajam namun terlihat sedikit sendu. Mata _Onyx-_nya semakin tajam tak kala bertemu dengan mata Karin. Terlihat seringai jahat dari sudut bibirnya. Kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Kau benar Sakura, aku mungkin sedikit terkejut mengetahui nama margamu adalah Haruno. Aku merasa sangat familiar dengan nama itu." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara agak dikeraskan seakan sengaja ingin Karin mendengar percakapannya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa ucapanmu tidak salah. Keluargaku memang memiliki perusahaan Haruno Group"

"Hoo. Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau salah satu pemilik perusahan yang terkenal itu." Puji Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit tersipu. "Tapi setidaknya kau harus hati-hati Sakura." Sasuke kembali memperlihatkan seringainya. "Seseorang bisa saja memanfaatkan orang sepertimu untuk mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya."

"Ya, terimakasih untuk nasihatnya, Sasuke. Bahkan aku sudah melihat sendiri seseorang yang memanfaatkan orang lain untuk mencapai tujuannya. Orang itu menghalalkan segala cara bahkan hal picik sekalipun untuk mendapatkan keinginannya." Kali ini Sakura sedikit menatap Karin yang tertegun menatap mereka. Seolah menunukkan bahwa orang yang sedang ia bicarakan adalah Karin.

Karin hanya menatap mereka gelisah. Ia bingung harus berbuat bagaimana. Karin cemas melihat keakraban adik ipar dan mantan kekasihnya. Ia sadar bahwa kedua orang yang di hadapannya ini sedang menyindirnya dengan halus. Ia merasa terpojokkan.

"Ah, ia. Aku lupa memperkenalkanmu. Wanita ini adalah istri kakakku."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk "Nyonya Haruno rupanya. Kami sudah kenal kemarin. Wanita ini dengan suaminya adalah kenalan bisnisku."

"Wah, aku baru tau bahwa kau seorang pembisnis Sasuke." Sakura sedikit terkejut, ia dan Sasuke memang tidak pernah membahas tentang pekerjaan masing-masing sebelumnya. Ia cukup kagum akan hal ini.

"Tapi kurasa sebelumnya aku pernah mengenalmu. Kau seperti pemilik toko minuman keras yang aku kenal. Ah, tidak kurasa kau memang orang itu. Dan seingatku kau juga sering menjual kue jahe. Dan aku sangat menyukai kue jahe buatanmu." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

Sakura mengangkat alis, seakan terkejut kalau masih ada orang yang mengenal Karin di masa lalu. "Waaw, kau sangat hebat sekali ya Karin sampai masih ada orang yang ingat tentangmu."

Tak ada yang dapat dikatakan oleh Karin selain tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat senang ketika Sasuke masih memujinya.

"Tapi itu dulu." senyum Sasuke langsung memudar. "Sekarang aku tidak menyukai kue buatanmu lagi. Bahkan sekarang aku sangat membenci kue jahe.

Seperti dibawa melayang tinggi lalu dihempaskan ke bumi. Perkataan Sasuke yang bermakna ganda ini sukses menohok perasaan Karin. Sasuke kemudian memalingkan wajah ke arah Sakura, menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita bergegas pergi sekarang. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum pesawatmu berangkat."

"Apa kau akan membawaku berkeliling lagi?" tanya Sakura senang.

"Hn. Tentu. Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat wajahnya merah tersipu malu. "Sasuke, sepertinya aku mulai tertarik padamu. Jika kau sedang berada di Konoha, maukah kau menemuiku lagi?" ucap Sakura jujur.

"Kapanpun kau ingin bertemu aku akan segera menemuimu." Sasuke tersenyum ramah, jemarinya mengelus pelan kepala helaian _Soft pink_ sehingga membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Sikapnya begitu hangat. Entah kenapa, namun Sasuke seperti sengaja menghilangkan sikap _cool_-nya di hadapan Sakura untuk memanas-manasi Karin.

Melihat keakraban Sakura dan Sakuke adalah hal yang paling menyayat hati Karin. Bagaimana tidak, hatinya tidak sanggup menatap mantan kekasih yang masih dicintainya tersenyum dengan wanita lain, namun di sisi lain ia juga takut jika Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan adik iparnya dan merusak segala rencananya. Sasuke yang dia kenal sekarang sudah berubah. '_Sasuke, Kenapa kau sangat tega kepadaku?'_

.

Seperti yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Ia membawa Sakura berkeliling lagi menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan mereka sebelum keberangkatan Sakura yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pantai yang kemarin mereka kunjungi. Pantai yang begitu indah, tenang dan sunyi dengan hamparan pasir putih yang berpadu dengan gradasi _aquamarine_ yang menyejukkan mata. Namun jangan lupakan sengatan matahari siang yang panas. Letak pantai ini hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer dengan bandara membuat tempat yang paling tepat untuk mereka habiskan waktu hanya berdua.

"Waaah. Pemandangannya tetap indah, walau siang hari tapi anginnya sangat sejuk. Ya kan Sasuke?" Sakura memandang takjub. Segera ia tarik tangan kanan Sasuke dan menghampiri pohon kelapa untuk duduk berteduh di bawahnya.

Suasana hening dan tenang menyelimuti kedua anak Adam dan Hawa ini. Tidak ada yang mulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Pantai ini. Pernah menjadi tempat impian yang ingin aku kunjungi bersama seseorang." Ujar Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. Pandangannya tidak lepas memandang ke arah pantai. Pikirannya menerawang.

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. "Benarkah?" Ragu-ragu ia bertanya. "Apa seseorang yang kau maksud itu _mantanmu?_"

"Hn." Sedikit perasaan kecewa di hati Sakura. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke belum bisa _move on_ dari mantan kekasihnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kalian berpisah?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Kita memiliki tujuan hidup yang berbeda. Dan sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan tujuan yang diinginkannya."

"Jadi, wanita itu meninggalkanmu setelah dia mendapatkan yang diinginkannya?"

"Hn."

Sakura berdecih kesal mendengar cerita Sasuke. "Dasar bodoh!"

"Dia memang wanita yang bodoh!"

"Bukan wanita itu. Tapi kau yang bodoh, Sasuke."

Dahi pria raven ini berkedut menatap Sakura. Kemudian ia memalingkan pandangannya dan tersenyum hambar. Benar yang dikatakan Sakura. Dirinya memang bodoh masih memikirkan wanita iu.

_Emerald _menatap _onyx_ intens. Mencari kebenaran dalam manik kelam itu. "Apa sekarang kau masih mencintai wanita itu?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Mungkin ini pertanyaan tersulit yang harus dipecahkan oleh otak sejenius Sasuke. ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Mungkin masih tersimpan ruang untuk Karin di hati dan pikiran Sasuke, tapi perasaan apa yang tersimpan itu? cinta ataukah benci yang dirasa? Namun yang pasti ia tidak mengubris rasa kepedulian akan wanita itu. wanita surai merah yang pernah mengkhianati dan menyakitinya namun akan selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Pikiran untuk membawa kembali Karin ke tempat asalnya. Baginya wanita itu sudah melangkah sangat jauh. Ia harus mendapatkan hal yang setimpal. Merasakan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Tapi, apakah dia akan setega itu menyakiti Karin?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

Diam seribu bahasa. Sasuke masih tidak mengubris pertanyaan Sakura. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sudah kuduga, kau masih mencintainya." Sakura hanya tersenyum pilu. Hatinya sedikit kecewa melihat ekspresi Sasuke seperti itu. _'Sebegitu berartikah wanita itu di matamu?'_.

Sakura lekas berdiri mengubah posisinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke.." hening sesaat. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya mencoba menghilangkan keraguannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu balas dendam kepada mantan kekasihmu?"

Tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. masalahnya, dia hanya menampilkan _smirk_-nya. Ia berdecih, "Apa kau sadar apa yang sedang kau katakan itu? Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya."

"Tidak akan. Aku benar-benar ingin membantumu melupakan wanita itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya dengan paksa membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Sasuke membelai lembut helaian merah muda yang berantakan. "Hn, Aku memang butuh bantuanmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menawarkan dirimu sendiri. Boleh aku tau kenapa?"

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu, aku menginginkanmu Sasuke. Aku ingin membuat wanita itu menderita karena telah mencampahkanmu. Aku ingin kau hanya memikirkanku." Sakura menatap intens _Onyx_ kelam itu, menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat serius.

Sasuke meraih dagu wanita itu. "Baiklah. Kau tidak akan bisa mundur lagi." Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melumat lembut bibir Sakura dan membuatnya terbelalak.

Jantung Sakura terasa diremas-remas takala Sasuke mulai memangut bibir bawah wanita itu, menghisapnya dan melumatnya dengan kuat. Tangan kiri pria itu dipakai untuk menekan tengkuk Sakura seolah tak mengizinkannya untuk melarikan diri.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia pun membalas lumatan bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dengan erat. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh keduanya. Lumatan-lumatan pria itu benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal. Sasuke semakin memasukan lidahnya lebih dalam, seakan mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi wanita itu, menjelajahi kehangatan di dalamnya. Pria ini semakin menguasai ciuman panas mereka.

Namun pada kenyataannya, mata Sakura yang tertutup saat berciuman tidak dapat melihat mata Onyx milik Sasuke yang sudah terbuka dengan tatapan yang kosong tanpa nafsu.

_'__Mari kita mulai sandiwara ini'._

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di Bandara. Sasuke segera membantu Sakura membukaan pintu mobil dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke." Sakura sedikit terkesima dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Pesawatku sudah tiba. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu ketika sampai konoha. Aku harap kita akan segera bertemu lagi. Jaa~" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ekspresi menatap punggung Saakura yang semakin menjauh. "Sakura." Panggilnya kemudian.

Sakura lekas menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Apa?"

"Aku akan memperingatkanmu sekali lagi. Sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu itu. aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya."

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah bertekad untuk membuatmu melupakan wanita bodoh itu." Sakura tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi."

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan mundur lagi." Senyum Sakura memudar, wajahnya berubah datar. "Sebaliknya, kau yang harus hati-hati." Wanita itu lekas membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan Sasuke. Sebuah seringai licik terukir di bibir ranumnya.

.

**T B C**

**.**

**A/n:**

_Huaaa.. maaf ya kalo singkat banget. moga aja dengan chapter yang singkat ini bisa menambah rasa penasaran kalian. \aamiin_

_makasih banyak loh ya uda mau baca. berharap sih ada yang review biar kasih semangat buat author untuk ngerjain chapter selanjutnya agar bisa apdet petir cetar-cetar... hhe_

_makasih jg buat yg uda favorite, follow, review, reader. pokoknya makasih banyak._

_oke, see u next chapter.. _

**_PeDeeS, 29-07-2016_**


End file.
